


The Problem With Good Intentions

by sakarrie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And it's not good, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Magic Revealed, Merlin's magic is suppressed, Mostly just arthur brooding though, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Quests, Season/Series 04, Vengeance Demon(s), a for effort, he makes assumptions, smart arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakarrie/pseuds/sakarrie
Summary: After being ambushed by bandits on a hunting trip, Arthur catches Merlin using magic to save a severely-wounded Gwaine. Desperate to save his friend from magic's taint, Arthur goes behind Merlin's back in order to find something that could save him. His methods may do more harm than good, though, and soon all of Camelot is in danger. Art by Finem.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (background implied), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 349
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done! This fic has been QUITE the journey for me, especially with some real life stuff getting in the way, but in the end, I'm so glad I signed up for this bang. This fic has 7 chapters plus an epilogue already written out and posted on my LJ. It'll be posted here across the next few weeks, so be sure to subscirbe so you'll stay updated! ;)
> 
> I also want say a huge thank you to Finem, my artist, for sharing your incredible talent (seriously! go check out their art!!) and for being so patient with me. It's been a crazy adventure getting to this finish line, haha. Also, as always, I couldn't have done this without my wonderful beta, Kae. Thank you so much for all of the encouragement and advice you've given me on the piece. If anyone finds any particularly great sentence in this fic, it's safe to assume the credit should go to her.
> 
> Finem's incredible artwork: [Link](https://finem.livejournal.com/121285.html)  
> (warning, spoilers through the last chapter!)  
> Finem's tumblr: [Link](https://finem00.tumblr.com/)

The air was crisp, but not cold, the sun shining brightly through the clouds. Arthur smiled to himself as Gwaine chattered on about a tavern brawl he’d been in several years ago. It was a story they had all heard, and Arthur made sure to groan with the others at the right times, but it was clear everyone was enjoying the return to normalcy.

Arthur’s chest ached at the recent loss of his father, but he knew that grief festered when groveled in and a break from the kingdom was just the distraction he needed. In fact, it was just the distraction they all needed. Despite being the one with the most added responsibilities, Arthur also knew that he certainly wasn't the only one who’d been forced to step up. Leon was now overseeing training and most non-military decisions of the knights, and Merlin had been taking on any burden Arthur would allow of him. In response to his father’s assassin being able to get past their defenses, Arthur had instructed Leon to make sure the knights were training harder than ever and to double the current amount of guards and patrols. Leon had taken him seriously and it had been clear on the knights’ faces when he had visited to examine Leon’s new regime.

Which was what had led to this hunting trip to begin with.

Considering the early hour they leave for hunting trips, it gave him an excuse to give Leon and the others a night off and, since Leon would be here with them, it gave the other knights a break from training. 

Watching the smiles on his friends’ faces and feeling a lightness in his own shoulders he’d been missing, Arthur knew he’d made a good decision. Agravaine had been more than willing to oversee the kingdom during his trip and a few knights would not impede the safety of the kingdom. Arthur grinned as the sun came out from behind a cloud. If this luck kept up, maybe they'd even find some game without it being scared away by Merlin.

Arthur turned back to Merlin, who was laughing loudly and openly at something Elyan had said. Yeah, not likely. 

Arthur found his own grin widening at the pure joy that radiated off his friend and was about to add his own comment when a sudden rustle of leaves told him they weren’t alone anymore.

Holding up his hand for quiet, Arthur silently jumped off his horse and unsheathed his sword. The quiet sounds of metal behind him told him that the others had followed suit.

Arthur started to stalk towards where the sound had come from when Merlin yelled his name and a sudden arrow came whizzing from behind him, barely missing his arm. 

“We’ve been surrounded!” Arthur yelled, and the area burst into chaos. 

Men came pouring from the trees, swords raised and yelling. Arthur looked around, trying to get a sense of how many there were, and found Leon at his back, already engaged in battle. Turning his attention back forwards, Arthur focused on the men currently coming at him. There had to be at least a dozen men, if not two dozen.

But his knights were skilled fighters and, even outnumbered, seemed to be handling themselves with at least most of the grace that knights of Camelot should.

Suddenly Elyan cried out, and Arthur glanced over to see an arrow caught in the chainmail of his sleeve. Percival had hurried in front of him, but it had been Elyan’s sword arm that had been hit. Regardless of that, Elyan gripped his sword in his other hand and rejoined the fight quickly. Leon and Gwaine were engaged in their own battles and Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully hiding somewhere safe at the edge of the battle.

As Arthur turned back to the next man, he heard another arrow whiz by his ear and cursed. They could handle the bandits’ numbers in close range, but the archer was proving to be a problem.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Gwaine slay the man he had been sparring with and run off in the direction the arrows were coming from. Arthur was simultaneously proud and concerned at the foolish act of bravery. Though, a few moments later the arrows stopped entirely, so Arthur settled on proud. 

Without the archer around, Arthur and the knights made short work of the remaining bandits. As Arthur pulled his blade from the last man, he turned towards Elyan. Leon was already by his side, assessing the wound. “How bad is it?” Arthur asked, quickly scanning Leon and Percival who seemed relatively unharmed.

Leon grimaced. “It appears relatively shallow, but we should probably leave it in until Gaius has the chance to assess it. Merlin may have a more informed opinion, though, sire.”

At that, everyone seemed to become aware that they were still missing two members of their group. Leon pursed his lips worriedly and Arthur quickly pushed himself back up.

Giving the remaining knights an easy smile, Arthur said, “I saw Gwaine go after the archer, so Merlin is probably that way too. Patch up the wound as best as possible. I’ll go find the idiots.”

Arthur wasn’t too worried. After all, the arrows had stopped, so Gwaine was obviously successful, and Merlin always came out of these things unscathed. He marched into the woods, careful not to be too loud in case there were more bandits out there.

“Come on, come on!” The words were rushed and Arthur felt something tighten in his stomach. That was Merlin, which should have been reassuring. The words, after all, could have just been Merlin trying to get control of one of their horses who’d run off. But there was something in Merlin’s tone that felt wrong to Arthur. Merlin didn’t just sound frustrated or annoyed; no, he sounded scared. And Merlin never was scared.

Arthur softened his footsteps as he got closer to Merlin’s imperceptible muttering. After all, he had no idea what trouble Merlin had gotten himself into and the element of surprise might be essential in getting his manservant out of it.

Arthur rounded a big tree, sword ready for a fight... and stopped.

Because there was no one there except Merlin and Gwaine. Gwaine, who was laying there, covered in blood, with an equally bloody arrow laying on the ground next to him. Merlin’s hands were hovering over his wound, eyes squeezed shut against the tears streaming down his face. Even from the distance, Arthur could see the anguish on his friend’s face and the way his whole body seemed to be shuddering. Merlin’s mouth was moving, but Arthur still couldn’t make out the words. 

He made to move forwards, but then Merlin’s voice got louder, becoming more desperate and determined than Arthur had heard him sound in a long time. But that wasn’t what made him pause. Merlin was speaking in the language of the Old Religion.

But that meant...

Merlin’s voice got louder as he repeated the same phrase over and over again. His words crescendoed, hands pushing lightly against Gwaine’s bloody side. He finally finished his chant and opened his eyes to see if it worked.

They were glowing gold.

Merlin was using magic.

Arthur’s feet seemed frozen beneath him, a huge lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. Instead, he just continued to watch, brain struggling to catch up with what he had just seen.

Merlin was grinning now, the same carefree smile he always wore, and Arthur briefly wondered if all of that was a lie. After all, magic was evil, corrupting all feelings of love and friendship.

But the tears still Merlin was quickly wiping away were undeniable, and he was pulling Gwaine’s unconscious form against him in what looked suspiciously like a hug. And now that Arthur was paying closer attention, the blood seemed to have stopped pouring from Gwaine’s wound. In fact, he couldn’t see even a trickle of blood still leaking.

Merlin had healed Gwaine.

Merlin had healed Gwaine _with magic._

And suddenly Gwaine’s form was stirring and all Arthur knew was that he wasn’t ready to face this yet. Darting behind a tree, Arthur listened as Gwaine groaned and Merlin tried to calm him.

“What happened?” Gwaine’s groggy voice said.

Arthur heard a short, somewhat hysterical laugh from Merlin. “You went after an archer on your own is what happened. You’re lucky I was there to save you.”

Arthur’s breath caught. Did Gwaine know? Were they both traitors? Was that why Merlin had saved Gwaine? Did Gwaine have magic too?

Gwaine’s weak snort cut through Arthur’s thoughts as he again focused on the conversation.

“Hey, I took out the archer, didn’t I?” There was a soft grunt of pain. “Is... is all of this mine?” Gwaine’s voice sounded far more disturbed than Arthur was used to, but having seen the blood covering the man, he couldn’t blame him.

Merlin suddenly sounded far more like the bumbling servant Arthur was used to when he next spoke. “Well, er, a fair amount of it was the bandit’s, but you did bleed a bit before I could stop the flow.”

Gwaine seemed to accept that explanation easily, even though Arthur knew it to be wrong. He had passed the body of the archer on his way, and the slash had been fairly clean. All of that blood was Gwaine’s and the idea made Arthur incredibly uneasy. Whatever Merlin had done had clearly saved Gwaine’s life.

Gwaine seemed to have come to the same conclusion, as his next words were gentler. “Hey, mate, I’m fine. Whatever tonic you gave me is doing wonders. I hardly feel it.” Arthur could hear Gwaine’s face shift into a smile. “Gaius must have rubbed off on you, mate. You’re getting pretty good with that medicine and herbs stuff.” 

Arthur’s head was spinning from all of the whiplash. So Gwaine didn’t know about Merlin’s magic? Then why would Merlin heal him if he’s a traitor?

_Unless he isn’t a traitor_ , a small voice in Arthur’s mind said. But how could that be? Magic was evil, tainting anyone who used it. Morgana was proof enough of that. Merlin used magic; therefore, Merlin was evil.

The thought felt impossibly wrong, though, and Merlin had been using magic to heal. How could that translate to evil?

And then a new idea crossed his mind that made Arthur feel nauseous. Memories of Merlin’s loyalty flashed through his mind. All the sacrifices, all the times he put himself in danger to stay by Arthur’s side, all the blind declarations of loyalty and willingness to give up his own life to save Arthur.

Suddenly, Arthur understood with a sickening clarity.

Merlin had learned this spell for Arthur. He had been willing to taint his own soul in order to be able to save Arthur if he was ever mortally injured. And being the selfless idiot he was, he had just used that spell and offered himself to magic’s clutches.

Merlin wasn’t evil because magic hadn’t had the chance to taint him yet.

Images of Morgana’s hatred-filled eyes passed through his mind, the visage quickly morphing into Merlin’s. The look was wrong on his manservant’s innocent face and Arthur knew he couldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t allow his best friend to be taken from like Morgana had been. He would save Merlin’s soul from magic if it was the last thing he did.

Arthur heard rustling and Gwaine’s groans from behind the tree and he guessed his time of hiding was up. Realising he didn’t have time to head back, he snuck a little ways farther and started walking through the woods as if looking for them. “Merlin!” He called, trying to keep his tone light and hoping his recent revelation wasn’t apparent in his voice.

He rounded the tree he had been hiding behind and saw Merlin walking towards him with an arm around Gwaine’s waist. His face was still a little puffy and his eyes slightly red-rimmed, but his grin was the carefree one he always wore. Arthur wouldn’t even have noticed the signs that Merlin had been crying had he not seen it just a moment before and he briefly wondered how often he missed things.

“Gwaine, are you alright?” Arthur called, knowing the basic answer, but wanting to know how much Merlin had been able to heal.

“I’m fine. The arrow just grazed me and Merlin’s already patched it up. The blood is mostly the archer’s anyway.” Gwaine sent him a relaxed grin that was mirrored by Merlin’s reassuring grin.

And suddenly Arthur was absolutely infuriated. How could Merlin be giving him that carefree smile when he knowingly just sold his soul to magic? Arthur had known for a while that Merlin had a concerning lack of self-preservation instinct and an equally concerning willingness to sacrifice himself, but he had seen what magic had done to Morgana. He’d seen how it corrupted her once kind soul and turned her into a heartless killer. How could he be so okay with doing that to himself? With making Arthur watch it happen all over again?

And then the anger was gone, replaced once again with the overwhelming fear for his manservant that Arthur had felt since he realised what Merlin had done.

But Arthur didn’t have time for any of those feelings, especially not if he was wanting to keep Merlin from getting suspicious.

With that in mind, Arthur shoved everything aside for later and offered his best easygoing grin. “Well then, if you two are done slacking off, we need to get back to camp.” He said, teasingly, but his smile quickly fell as he remembered what was waiting for them there. “Elyan has an arrow in his shoulder and we need to make sure he’s stable enough to ride.”

Arthur glanced back at Merlin, whose grin had fallen into a look of worry. He glanced at Gwaine, who was still needing to keep a slower pace, and Arthur wondered how he had even considered in the moment that Merlin had betrayed them. Walking over to them, Arthur quickly slipped Gwaine’s other arm over his shoulder and gave Merlin a small smile. Taking this as permission, Merlin let Arthur take Gwaine’s weight and hurried off towards the direction of camp.

Now that Arthur was this close, the smell of Gwaine’s blood was overwhelming and, even being used to the smell of battle, Arthur felt vaguely nauseated. Gwaine’s chainmail had a large hole where the arrow had broken through and his entire torso was saturated with his blood. Gwaine definitely would not have made it naturally.

“Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist, princess,” Gwaine said, interrupting Arthur’s spiraling thoughts. “Merlin patched me up fine. Can barely feel it.”

Arthur bit his lip at Gwaine’s lightheartedness. He clearly didn’t realise how close it truly had been. “Well, you still shouldn’t have gone off on your own against the archer. Had Merlin not arrived when he did—” Arthur cut off, unsure how to continue. To Gwaine, it really had just been a flesh wound and while it making Merlin upset was one thing—the man got upset over injured deer for heaven’s sake—Arthur showing this amount of concern for such a seemingly trivial would definitely appear strange. 

Before he could come up with a comment to mitigate the situation, though, Gwaine did it for him. “Didn’t know you cared,” he said with a teasing smile, elbowing Arthur’s side lightly. 

Arthur returned the smile this time. Gwaine really was alright and there was no use dwelling on what could have been. 

The moment of peace didn’t last long, though, as a cry cut through the air in front of them. Arthur winced, recognising it as Elyan’s voice. It sounded like Merlin deemed it best to remove the arrow after all. Nevertheless, they quickened their pace, each with a hand on their sword handle.

When they broke into the clearing, Arthur was unsurprised to find Merlin crouched in front of Elyan. Percival sat beside Elyan, whether to provide solace or keep him from moving, Arthur was unsure. Glancing around, he was pleased to see that Leon had managed to find their lost horses and calm them down.

Leon’s look of concern dropped quickly as they walked forward. “Sire,” he said in relief, though his eyes tracked Gwaine’s bloody armor worriedly.

Arthur passed a protesting Gwaine to Leon and headed closer to where the others were. Merlin was just finishing wrapping the wound and Arthur was relieved to see the cloth seemed to have no problem staunching the bleeding. They had been lucky today and Arthur was suddenly very grateful for his manservant’s presence.

Arthur froze for the slightest of moments before remembering that others were present and forcing himself to continue forwards. Had he just been thanking Merlin for using magic? Of course, he was glad his men were okay, but magic was evil and Merlin was not only commiting treason by using it, but condemning his soul.

Arthur clenched his jaw, every second out here suddenly feeling like a second too long. Who knew how long Merlin had before magic started to taint him? 

Arthur shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the here and now. “The sun will be setting soon. Is he alright to travel?” He asked, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice.

Merlin nodded. “We may need to take it a bit slower.” Merlin turned to Elyan pointedly. “But as long as you tell us if you need a break we should be able to go as soon as you drink some water.”

Elyan nodded, taking the water pouch without complaint.

“You too, Gwaine,” Merlin said, taking his own water pouch and bringing it over to where Leon had helped lower Gwaine to sit. Gwaine opened his mouth to protest and Merlin’s face twisted with an emotion Arthur couldn’t quite place. However, the look was almost immediately replaced with one that Arthur recognised from when Gaius scolded him. “Minor injury or not, you’ve lost a fair amount of blood,” Merlin said, tone uncharacteristically sharp and Arthur realised he wasn’t the only one struggling with how close they had been. The water pouch was shoved into Gwaine’s hand before he could say another word.

Gwaine looked like he still wanted to protest, but it seemed that he had picked up on the sharp tone as well. Watching Merlin ready the horses with a look of confusion, Gwaine slowly lifted the water to drink.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Arthur gave Elyan a light pat on his good shoulder and told Leon and Percival to start gathering up the supplies.

Within a few minutes, the group was packed and riding back to Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much to the warm welcome into the world of Merlin fic writing on Ao3! I'm honestly super flattered by your responses, so thank you such much to everyone who took the time to leave a kudos or commented!
> 
> I'm thinking my plan with be to post once a week during the weekends. Hopefully that will give a nice schedule for you guys to count on and enough flexibility to absorb the unpredictability of life right now, haha. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the chapter!

The group arrived at the citadel shortly after the sun dipped below the horizon. Leon and Percival helped Gwaine and Elyan up to Gaius’s quarters while Merlin secured the horses back in the stables. Arthur quickly dismissed himself under the excuse of needing to write a report about the attack, but really, he just needed some time to himself to process all that had happened.

Merlin had magic. Idiotic, clumsy, loyal Merlin had _magic_. How could he have been so stupid? He’d seen up front and close how that had turned out for Morgana, and now he was not only learning it, but _hiding_ it too?

Granted, had Merlin come to him about learning a spell under the hope that it would one day save Arthur, his reaction likely would have been one of incredulousness quickly followed by anger that Merlin would even consider doing that to himself. No, Merlin would have known what Arthur would think. The idiot was just under the false impression that the risks to himself were worth it.

Arthur clenched his fist. Of all the ridiculous ideas Merlin had acted on through the years, this was by far the most insane. Magic? Even Merlin had seen the dangers of it.

Though he’d also seen the good, hadn’t he? After all, the boy from Merlin’s hometown had used magic to save his village. Would that one experience really have been enough to push Merlin into such a foolish idea? Perhaps once, but Merlin had seen the horror of magic since then. He’d seen Arthur have to lose his sister and father to magic and the pain that had caused him. Would he really be willing to put him through that again? Did Merlin really think Arthur could stand another friend being lost to magic?

Arthur banged his fist against his desk, barely even feeling the pain that shot up his arm at the contact. This wasn’t getting him anywhere. He could think it all through and yell at Merlin for his stupidity later. For now, he needed to focus on saving his friend from himself.

Arthur stood up, needing to get started, to _do something_. But where to go? Merlin and the other knights would still be in Gaius’s chambers and he couldn’t afford to just waste time. Besides, where would he even start on looking for a cure for magic? Surely if it were possible, it would have been readily used during the purge, but as far as Arthur knew, no such cure existed.

Arthur pushed his door open and started heading towards the library. Maybe there was something in the records that could give him a place to start. Perhaps even something in the locked section of the library. Who knew if there would actually be anything in there, but it was the best he could think off.

Trying to look as casual as possible, Arthur rounded Geoffrey’s desk, pleased to find the librarian’s seat vacant. The fewer people around for this, the better. Taking out his key set, Arthur unlocked the door as silently as possible and entered. He hadn’t been in this room for a very long time. It was fairly small, with most of magic’s books having been burned during his father’s reign, but the books that remained still had records of magical creatures and ways to kill them. Several of the vaults’ relics were described in the books as well and Arthur figured that was as good a place to start as any.

Several hours later, Arthur’s eyes were starting to hurt. He’d started with the closest book to him and started reading. Now, three books in, he felt very informed on just how damned his servant’s soul was, but had no real information on how to stop it. Rubbing at his temples, Arthur decided to at least look through the next book before retiring for the evening. Merlin would be going to his room soon to help prepare him for bed, anyway, and Arthur didn’t want to have to explain why he was looking around in the forbidden books.

Flipping through the next book, he was pleased to find this one was about artifacts and creatures through Camelot’s history. Perhaps there’d be something in the vaults that could help. The last book Arthur had read mentioned some type of charms that were used to contain magic. It sounded like most had been lost or destroyed in the time since, but if there was still one in the vaults, this book should say so. Arthur wasn’t sure if containing Merlin’s magic would really protect him from magic’s tainting power, but it would at least prevent Merlin from speeding up the transition if he were to be tempted to use more magic before Arthur had a cure.

A few chapters in, Arthur found the artifact he was looking for. It didn’t have much new information aside from explaining that the wearer could not remove the artifact of their own volition. While it wasn’t ideal, Arthur figured this was a good thing in the long run. That way, Merlin wouldn’t expose himself were he to accidently take it off. It seemed that Arthur was right in that most of the artifact’s kind had been destroyed, but the book claimed that an amulet with similar abilities remained in the vaults. Quickly jotting down the new information in his notes, Arthur felt his shoulders loosen for the first time since arriving home. He’d gotten a lead, maybe even a solution. Now Arthur just had to find it and figure out a way to convince Merlin to wear it.

A clock chimed from behind him and Arthur jumped. He’d lost track of time and that sound told him Merlin would have been at his room a half hour ago. Deciding it would be better to leave his stuff there rather than risk Merlin catching sight of his notes, he closed the door and locked it behind him. Very few people had access to the locked area anyway, so Arthur had no doubt it would be safe until he was able to return to his research tomorrow.

In his haste to get to his room, he ran into someone passing the entryway of the library, nearly knocking both of them over. Steadying himself, he glanced up to see Lord Agravaine looking very startled. 

Arthur apologized distantly, still too focused on getting back to his room to give the man much of a second thought, and continued briskly down the hall. 

A few floors up, he nearly crashed into another person. It was a good thing Arthur had decided his notes were safer left in the library, because this time Arthur looked up to find a vaguely concerned-looking Merlin in front of him. 

“Where have you been?” Merlin asked, and Arthur could tell from his slightly agitated tone that Merlin had definitely been worried. Arthur wanted to roll his eyes, but Merlin had been a little more wary of assassins since his father died. Could he really blame his manservant for being nervous after his new king failed to appear for nearly an hour? 

“I think you’re mistaking who reports to who here,” Arthur drawled, trying to keep his tone unconcerned and light. He had to make it seem like nothing was amiss, or Merlin would be insufferably inseparable from his side for the next few days—something neither of them could afford.

“I just like to ensure I get you to sleep early enough that I won’t have to deal with a tantrum when trying to get you out of bed the next day.” Merlin gave a cheeky smile, all concern seemingly gone from his face.

And suddenly the anger at his friend was back, far stronger now that the focus of its problem was standing in front of him, having the audacity to have been concerned for Arthur when he himself had practically just sold his soul. The idiot was acting just as carefree as ever. Did he really not understand the dangers he’d unleashed on himself?

“I won’t be needing your assistance tomorrow,” Arthur said, words coming out slightly more clipped than he meant. He tried not to wince as Merlin’s grin slipped into a small frown of confusion. So much for avoiding suspicion. But if it gave Arthur the time to research the amulet and other options more, he could stand being a little harsher than he liked.

“But what about the ceremony?” Merlin asked, brows knit.

Arthur hesitated, having entirely forgotten about that. Some high noble was getting married and, as such, there was a banquet being thrown in their honor. As much as Arthur could have cared less about it, it had been a tradition for years and Arthur knew his people needed any excuse right now to celebrate. Even though the people seemed to have already started to welcome Arthur as their king, Uther’s death had been very sudden and everything was still settling. So, yes, that meant Arthur couldn’t miss this celebration without causing more disruption, even when he needed that time to keep researching.

Even more pressing was the look of confusion on Merlin’s face. Confusion that would easily turn to suspicion if Arthur didn’t play his cards right. It was unlike Arthur to forget about such a large event, even in the chaos of his new duties, and Merlin knew that. Quickly assuring his face wasn’t giving him away, Arthur smirked slightly. “Exactly. I figured you would have plenty to do in preparation and, regardless of what you seem to believe, I can, in fact, dress myself.”

He gave a cocky grin, this time completely genuine. This could be the perfect way to get Merlin to wear the amulet. While it had been awhile since Arthur had forced that ridiculous hat onto Merlin, he had given Merlin specific clothes for different ceremonies, so it wouldn’t seem completely out of nowhere.

Merlin eyed him warily, having picked up on Arthur’s change of mood. “What’s that smile about? I’ve seen it before and it never ends well for me.” 

Arthur relaxed as Merlin’s body language seemed to do the same. The budding concern and suspicion had been alleviated and they were back to their normal light-hearted style. It was good to be back to normal, the stress of the last few months and especially the last few days had caused Arthur to lash out more and it didn’t help that Merlin was almost always the easiest and most available target. 

And sure, Arthur was still absolutely infuriated at his servant for taking such a risk as to dabble in magic, but remembering the way Merlin had thrown himself in front of the Dorocha and how he waited up all night when his father had died... It was obvious why Merlin had done it and if Arthur was being honest with himself, the fury was far more out of concern for his friend than anger at his loyalty.

Arthur let his grin widen. Tomorrow would be a good day. Arthur could humiliate his manservant as well as protect him from magic with Merlin being none the wiser. Merlin would eventually figure out he couldn’t take off the charm himself, but it should provide at least long enough for Arthur to find a more permanent solution. And then he could decide how to broach the subject with Merlin.

Smile still firmly on his face, Arthur waved a hand dismissively. “You’ll see tomorrow. Come to my chambers a couple hours before the ceremony to help me get ready.”

Merlin’s eyes were still narrowed, but he didn’t ask further. 

They turned and walked together back to Arthur’s chambers and for a minute, Arthur actually believed he’d gotten off easy.

“So where were you?”

Arthur internally groaned. Of course Merlin hadn’t forgotten about the fact that he was nearly an hour late. If Arthur didn’t provide a good enough answer, all the levity he’d just gained would be gone and Merlin would certainly start asking harder questions. He needed something that would be believable enough but also signal the end of the conversation.

He knew just the thing, but it certainly would open the can for Merlin to tease him for the next while. Clearing his throat self-consciously, Arthur stated as bluntly as he could, “If you must know, Gwen asked for me to check in with her once we returned.” 

It clearly worked as Merlin’s face split into a teasing grin. Arthur had to fight back the urge to smile as well, amused at how easily his friend bought his lie. Now he just hoped that Merlin wouldn’t ask Gwen about it anytime soon.

He could feel Merlin’s eyes on him as Arthur pushed them faster towards his chamber. As much as it had been a lie, the feelings were real and Arthur could already feel a slight twinge of embarrassment flowing through him.

Glancing up, it seemed Merlin had picked up on it too, if the playful glint in his eye said anything. Before Merlin had the chance to comment, though, Arthur shoved him lightly and started walking faster. “Oh, shut up, Merlin.”

Merlin started laughing behind him, a sound of pure joy, and Arthur felt something loosen in his chest. There was no way someone tainted by magic could make such a noise. He wasn’t too late and, tomorrow, he’d be able to ensure it stayed that way.

__________

Agravaine approached the hubble cautiously, knowing that spooking Morgana was never a good thing. Not to mention that the small book and notes he carried were certainly not the type of news he liked to deliver. 

Agravaine had slipped into the library shortly after his encounter with the flustered Arthur. He clearly had been working on something in here and the rush to leave made Agravaine all the more curious. Arthur had been confiding in him for months now, so whatever he had been working on must have been a big secret. 

Which was what led Agravaine to the locked area. The librarian hadn’t even been there, making it extremely easy to take the key. The notes he had found in there had been disconcerting to say the least.

And now he needed to share his conclusions with Morgana. 

Knocking gently on the door, he called out, “It’s me.”

There was no response and Agravaine hesitantly opened the door. Morgana’s moods were rarely predictable and he certainly didn’t want to set her off before even delivering his bad news.

The witch was standing in the corner, looking over some vials on the wall. “What is it?” she asked without turning around. Her posture seemed relaxed, but the question was clipped, and Agravaine figured he should get right to the point.

“I found Arthur in the library today. He was in the sealed section and taking notes from a book on magic.”

That caught Morgana’s attention, and she turned around to where Agravaine held the book and parchment out to her. 

She snatched it and started reading over the notes. Her face was blank, but Agravaine could see the way her shoulders tensed and her eye twitched.

It only took Morgana a moment to finish reading before her eyes snapped up to Agravaine’s. “What is this?” she demanded, clearly no happier than Agravaine with the implications.

Agravaine swallowed thickly, but continued on regardless of Morgana’s glare. “It appears that Arthur is looking for a way to cure someone’s magic.” 

Morgana remained silent and Agravaine nervously continued. “There’s no one else he cares about who uses magic, my lady. I believe he is trying to find a way to take away your abilities in hopes that you will come to your senses.”

“Arthur is a fool,” Morgana spat.

Agravaine held his breath, worried he may have gone too far, but after a moment of silence, he continued. “Do you think it is possible?”

Morgana pursed her lips, the first sign of uncertainty she openly showed, but it quickly turned to determination. She started flipping through the pages. “He will not get that far.”

Recognising the threat for what it was, Agravaine took a small step closer. “What are you planning?” he asked.

“If Arthur is foolish enough to act on this plan, he will be quite surprised as to what he finds.” Morgana stopped on a page and Agravaine stepped closer so he could read it. The page was labeled ‘Valkyrie’ and split into several different sections, one titled “Odin” and the other “Freyja.” Assuming these were simply names, Agravaine saw nothing unusual about the page that would have caught Morgana’s eyes.

“Valkyrie?” Agravaine asked tentatively, having never heard of them. 

Morgana started tracing the words with her finger, absentmindedly replying, “They’re benevolent creatures that decide the fate of souls. Specifically in battle, but that should be easy enough to get rid of.”

Agravaine paused, uncomfortable with questioning her, but feeling the need to clarify. After a moment of debate, he spoke up. “But if they are benevolent, how does that help us? Would they not help Arthur in removing your magic?”

Morgana’s eyes snapped up, clearly having lost her patience. She glared for a second before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the book. “We won’t be sending him to the Valkyrie.”

Morgana started chanting, her eyes flashing gold. Agravaine watched in awe as the words under ‘Freyja’ changed and a new section was added. Before he could read what it now said, though, Morgana recited a new spell and the information was replaced with a different page. Flipping back to where Arthur’s notes ended, Morgana turned to the next page to reveal the Valkyrie page had become the next page in the book.

Morgana closed the book and handed it back to Agravaine with a confident smile, green eyes piercing. “Return this exactly as you found it. My dear brother will have a nice surprise waiting for him shall he pursue this. Now leave me. I have a vengeance fury to meet with.”

Knowing better than to overstay his welcome, Agravaine bowed slightly and made his way out of the shed. Fingering the key in his pocket to verify it was still there, he mounted his horse and made his way back to Camelot, adrenaline flowing through his veins. 

This could work quite well for them after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides to check the vaults for the amulet he learned about in the library and ends up stumbling upon another idea altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. It's late and I'm super tired, but long story short finals got super hectic, then the new classes literally started 12 hours after I finished my last final, and to top it all off, my sister tested positive for covid. She's doing well so far, but prayers or good thoughts are always appreciated. Stay safe out there guys! And happy Halloween!  
> 

Arthur woke up to the sound of birds screaming. He’d made sure to leave both his blinds and windows open to make sure he woke up early. He’d always imagined that waking to nature would be relaxing, but it appeared that the most hideous-sounding birds had decided to form a choir directly outside his window. 

Arthur groaned and rolled over so he could put his pillow over his head. The sun wasn’t even up yet. Was this what Merlin always woke to? Certainly not. The boy always seemed far too chipper to have woken to such monstrosities.

It was the thought of Merlin’s ridiculously big grins when waking him up that eventually got Arthur to drag himself out of bed. He didn’t have too much time and he wanted to pass as few people as possible on his way to the vaults.

Grabbing his cloak and keys, Arthur quickly got dressed and headed towards the library. To his surprise, Geoffrey was already there, looking alarmed. When he looked up, his eyes got even bigger and he shrank back slightly. “Who—”

Arthur realised his mistake immediately and pulled down his hood to reveal his face. He felt a little bad for giving the librarian such a scare, but based on the relief now on Geoffrey’s face, Arthur assumed it hadn’t been that bad.

“Oh, sire! My apologies, you startled me. Though it gives me great comfort to know you were the one in the sealed section. I was just about to send for guards in fear it was an intruder.”

Panic flooded through Arthur. Of course Geoffrey would notice that someone had been in the sealed section. How could he have been so foolish? Had he seen his notes? 

“Did you look at any of the books or my notes?” Arthur asked, anxiety making his words sound angrier than he intended.

“No, of course not, sire! Even if the section was not prohibited, I know what those books are about and have no interest in learning about them.” The librarian looked mildly disgusted at the thought and Arthur felt a bit of defensiveness flare up. He quickly stamped it back down, confused at the feeling. The man had every reason to be disgusted and afraid of what magic could do to someone. Wasn’t that the reason Arthur was here in the first place?

Arthur made sure his voice was calm when he replied. “Of course, I shouldn’t have accused you like that. Thank you for your attentiveness in your duties.”

Geoffrey bowed his head in acknowledgement. “I have several boxes of records that need sorting. If you do not require my assistance, I must attend to them. I’ll leave the key drawer unlocked for you.”

Before Arthur could tell Geoffrey that he had brought his own key and that that would not be necessary, Geoffrey had bowed again and dismissed himself to his work. Arthur sighed, figuring the man would simply relock the drawer after he had left.

Entering the room, Arthur found himself instinctually looking for signs someone had moved something, but the book and notes were still on the table, open to the same page. Grabbing his notes, he stuffed them into his pocket. He left the book open as it was, figuring he would have some time after grabbing the amulet to continue his research. 

He left the sealed room, careful to lock it behind him, and re-secured his hood. Geoffrey was still in the back, so Arthur didn’t bother interrupting. He’d be back soon enough anyway.

His walk to the vaults was relatively easy. There were only a few people up and about and most were servants focused on the banquet. Nobody even gave him a second glance. 

When he got to the gates, there were two guards there, and Arthur grimaced to find one of them was Gwaine. Now that Leon was overseeing most of the knightly responsibilities, Arthur wasn’t sure who was assigned what shifts, but he had been hoping they would be some of the quieter knights. Seeing Gwaine as one of them was definitely unfortunate, considering he was probably the only knight who would be bold enough to ask Arthur what he was doing. Thankfully, the other was Sir Galahad, a quieter knight who probably wouldn’t entertain Gwaine’s questions and would keep confidentiality easily. If only Arthur thought that would be enough to hold back Gwaine’s curiosity.

Nevertheless, he quietly approached the gates and was unsurprised when he heard Gwaine call out, “Halt! State your name.”

Grimacing, but also grateful that his knights were vigilant enough that someone couldn’t just sneak in, Arthur slowly turned around and pulled down his hood. 

“Sire?” they both asked and Arthur gave a small smile.

Raising his head, Arthur did his best to imitate his father’s authoritative voice. “I have business in the vaults. This is a visit of utmost secrecy. No one is to know I was here. Understood?”

Both knights nodded, though Arthur could already see the gears turning in Gwaine’s head. Arthur knew that even Gwaine wouldn’t disobey a direct order to satisfy his curiosity, but he clearly wouldn’t be forgetting about this.

But it made no difference. The knights would remain quiet and that was all that really mattered. The whole problem would be solved soon anyway. 

Waiting as Sir Galahad unlocked the gate, Arthur pretended to ignore Gwaine’s questioning look. “Don’t let anyone else come in until I am out,” Arthur said as he entered the vaults. 

The heavy doors clanked shut behind him, and Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief. He’d made it. Now he just had to find the amulet and get back to his room. 

Pulling out the picture he’d sketched from his pocket, Arthur started looking around. He figured it would be in the back where the other items left from the purge remained, but he didn’t want to accidentally pass it by mistake. If it wasn’t in the back room, this could end up being quite the extensive search.

Making his way to the back, he was pleasantly surprised to find this part of the room more organised than the rest. The vaults were rarely cleaned or categorised, so the main areas near the front were always piled with things that had just been thrown in. 

Arthur started looking through the artifacts, scrutinizing each item before carefully putting it back where he got it from. If anyone were to enter these vaults, he wouldn’t want it to be clear that he was searching through the items from the purge. 

About an hour later, Arthur was getting frustrated. He’d done a basic visual sweep and hadn’t seen anything that even slightly resembled an amulet. Which had led him to the individual examination for any shared characteristics or secret compartments big enough to house it. He’d made it through about half the room, but was quickly losing hope. The book had said that most were destroyed. Perhaps the one that was in the vaults had been destroyed too. The book was fairly old and a lot had happened in the last few decades, after all.

Arthur growled. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to find it before the ceremony and then what was he going to do? Even if Arthur could find the amulet and come up with another way to convince Merlin to wear it, who knew how quickly magic could act? Merlin could be irreparably tainted by then. No, Arthur couldn’t risk it. The amulet had to be here. He’d just have to look closer.

He moved over to the chest he’d started with. It seemed the most obvious place for the amulet to be hidden, but when Arthur had gone through it last time, he’d found only jewels and trinkets. Opening the lid, he was unsurprised to find the same wealth stare up at him. He really should search the rest of the items, but none of them even seemed capable of housing the amulet.

Deciding he’d have to be more thorough in order to rule the chest out, he gently put it on its side and let the contents roll out slowly. He looked through each item carefully when something caught his eye. The bottom of the chest was warped and gray as if it had had water damage, but the rest of the chest seemed to be in too good of shape for that to be the case. And there was something strange about the warping too; it seemed more like the bottom was bulging rather than it being some random deformity. Upon closer inspection, the bottom didn’t feel fragile at all, either. In fact, it felt stiffer than the other sides of the chest, and Arthur's breath hitched as he realised this was probably it.

Unsheathing his sword, Arthur silently prayed he was right about this and he wasn’t just about to find some scorpion or similar creature having created its home in the old wood.

He lined up the tip of his sword with the side of the lining and gently made a small incision. The bulge remained but didn’t stir, so Arthur ruled out it being an air bubble or creature. He slowly lengthened the cut along the side, grateful that the material seemed closer to the consistency of extremely thick parchment than wood. 

He started to cut along another edge when he had the startling concern that his sword may damage the amulet. Arthur immediately removed his sword and reshealthed it. He would have to pry the rest with his hands if he didn’t want to risk harming the amulet.

Arthur dug his fingers into the incision he already made and started pulling upwards. The layer didn’t come easy, but Arthur was able to pull it up enough to see a thin cord beneath it. Heart pounding, Arthur increased his effort, pulling the material higher until he could fit his fingers in and tug on the cord. The cord came easily, bringing a thin, medallion-like pendant with it. 

Grinning, Arthur allowed the layer to fall back into place. He pulled out his drawing to verify and confirmed that this was indeed the amulet he was looking for. Allowing himself to lay back for a moment, Arthur let out a breath of success. This was it. Merlin was saved.

Tucking the amulet securely in the inner pocket of his robe, Arthur stood up to survey the room. He hadn’t been able to put things exactly back as he had originally intended, but it should be close enough. Quickly restocking and replacing the chest, Arthur forced the smile off his face. He didn’t want Gwaine getting any more curious than he already was. 

Pulling his hood back up, Arthur walked back to the gates.

___

The way back to the library was a little more crowded, but people were still too focused on their own business to give him much notice. After all, most of them were likely working on banquet preparations, which would need to be done within a few hours. Based on the position of the sun, Arthur figured he still had an hour or so before Merlin would be reporting to his chambers. Considering his gross underestimation of time last night, however, he committed himself to leaving the library by the next hourly chime. Hopefully that would still give him a half hour or so to research possible solutions.

Glancing over to the back, Arthur saw Geoffrey still at work with the records. He must have noticed Arthur looking, though, as he glanced up from his work and gave Arthur a respectful nod.

Arthur went over to the locked section, the excitement of finding the amulet pushing him to get researching. Now that the immediate time pressure had been dealt with, perhaps the research would feel less overwhelming.

Pushing open the heavy door, Arthur saw his now familiar set up waiting for him. He sat down, absentmindedly turning to the next page and pulling out his notes. It had been a while since Arthur had done his own research, but there had been a time where it was part of his required studies. He had to admit, his thirteen-year-old self had not appreciated the wealth of knowledge he'd been granted, but Arthur had matured quite a bit since then. As much as he still wasn’t the fondest of research, he recognised the wisdom books contained and a part of him was curious what other knowledge might be hidden in here. If he could find a way to cure magic permanently in Merlin, perhaps he could do the same with others who had stumbled upon it with good intentions. After all, Merlin couldn’t be the only one who had taken the risk in order to protect those he cared about.

Arthur paused, thinking back to all of the sorcerers who had attacked him and his father. Many of them had come looking for vengeance, and Arthur did not regret the actions he had taken to defend his people, but how many of them had talked about lost loved ones? How many talked about the fear of losing those they loved due to magic? Although in a very different sense, Arthur felt like he could understand the fear they must have had now. He, too, was acting in fear of losing someone because of magic.

And what of those sorcerers before they had learned? Clearly, they had been corrupted by the time Arthur had known them, but was that how it started? Perhaps they, too, were simply trying to protect those they loved and underestimating the danger magic held. They probably didn’t even realise it when the magic started taking hold and twisting their love to anger.

A familiar pain blossomed through Arthur’s chest at the resemblance that story had to his own sister. Of course, his father’s deceit had been an easy hurt for the magic to latch on to and twist the kind-hearted Morgana into the killer she now was. 

If only he had known back when she originally started using magic. He would’ve done the same thing he was doing now with Merlin. Perhaps he could have saved her before the taint began. So many lives would have been saved, and he would still have the loving sister he’d grown up with by his side. 

But it was too late for her. Now, Arthur just had to make sure the same thing didn’t happen with Merlin.

Arthur came back to the moment, realising he had been stuck in his thoughts for the last bit. He couldn’t let himself dwell on things right now. It wasted time. Once the permanent cure was found, he could allow himself to decompress this all. Maybe even talk to Merlin about it once he was sure it couldn’t trigger anything in the magic. 

Taking a deep breath, Arthur turned his attention to the book in front of him and started to read. The page was titled ‘Valkyrie’ and showed a wispy woman-like figure besides it. The page was split up into two sections, Odin and Freyja. The first section talked about the one who leads the souls of soldiers to Valhalla. Arthur had heard many tales of where fallen soldiers went after death, and there always seemed a fitting reward for those brave enough to lay down their lives for their kingdom. Arthur hoped Odin helped guide his own men there as well. Remembering a swirling vortex when the Dorocha had been freed, Arthur couldn’t help but wonder where Lancelot had ended up. Had Odin guided him as a soldier lost to the cause? Or was his death too unusual for the Valkyrie to reach him?

Arthur sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He was clearly not in the right mindset for this research, and he found himself wishing the bell tower would chime already so he could focus on better things. 

As soon as the thought came, Arthur felt the urge to smack himself. Merlin had been willing to give up his soul to protect him, and here he was, complaining, because he needed to read some old books? What kind of friend was he?

Turning his attention back to the page once again, he started reading over Freyja’s section. 

And froze.

_Believed to be a benevolent spirit, Freyja controls the fate of souls. While she assists Odin in collecting souls from battle, she exists on the mortal plane and thus spends much of her time assessing those she interacts with and saving those she deems worthy. The druids believe she is the reason many spirits are not doomed to eternal torment._

_During the purge, King Uther found Freyja. Being unable to kill an immortal spirit, he trapped the creature in a cave an hour east of the Valley of the Forgotten Kings. During an interrogation, the creature revealed that one of the souls amongst the group was treacherous, which led to the revealing of Lord Gertain, the Betrayer. The king continued to bring those under suspicion to the creature, but the enchanted chains slowly sapped her power. One day, the creature revealed treachery in the king’s personal assistant and it was revealed that he had been under the control of an enchantment. While the creature assured the king that she could save the man’s soul, the king refused to loosen the magical bonds that held her there. The assistant was unable to be unenchanted and was killed during an attempt on the King’s life. No record of visits to Freyja the Valkyrie have occurred since._

The story felt far too similar to his own situation. Especially since Arthur had taken the throne, Merlin had been his confidant, advisor, and had even drafted speeches at Arthur’s request. In many ways, Merlin was his personal assistant. Was he enchanted? No, but was it not the same in that an outside magical force was working to change their souls? If this creature could have saved his father’s assistant, maybe she could save Merlin’s too.

But his father clearly hadn’t thought it was worth the risk of letting her free. After all, this section really was just speculation from myths and a few interactions. If she had the power to save souls, perhaps she had the power to twist them as well. What if, in freeing her, he condemned his entire people to the fate he was trying to save Merlin from?

No, he couldn’t risk it. Arthur might not be his father, but that didn’t mean he was just going to dismiss his father’s judgement on something he clearly knew more about than Arthur. But the book did call the creature benevolent, and Arthur had interacted with his fair share of innocent magical creatures. Their natures, it seemed, were set from birth, and could not be swayed either way by magic. Something else he might look into if nothing worked. 

But this did seem like an option he shouldn’t just dismiss. Perhaps if Arthur could ask Gaius... That wouldn’t be too incriminating, would it? There would be no reason for the man to correlate his query to Merlin, right?

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell chiming nine times. Merlin would be in his chambers soon, so Arthur figured he’d better head up now. A part of him was disappointed that he’d only got through a single page, but that single page had given him a better lead than almost all of the books he’d already read combined, so he figured that made up for it.

Jotting down ‘Freyja’ in his notes, Arthur marked his page and put away the book. He didn’t want to give Geoffrey another scare. Tucking his notes into his inner pocket with the amulet, Arthur made his way to the ceremonial clothes chamber and grinned. He had to go all out or Merlin might not believe him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and/or comment if you have a moment! Since this chapter is so late, I hope to be able to post mid-week and next week as an apology. Life might come up again, but in general, I'm aiming for once a week posting. Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur puts his plan into action and jumps to more conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your mid-week update in apology! You can expect another this weekend and then we're back to once a week.
> 
> Thank you to Kae for going through this chapter on short notice! She's my absolutely incredible beta in general, but she's been particularly awesome this week. Thank you!

As much as picking out the most ridiculous robe for Merlin to wear was a great distraction, Arthur couldn’t keep his mind off Freyja. It seemed like such a perfect solution if she really were benevolent, but he couldn’t risk the kingdom without knowing for sure. She could just be another great dragon, imprisoned by his father and desperate for vengeance on Camelot. If only he had more information.

But he had glanced over the other books in there. Most were records of trials and executions, more numbers and names than information. How did he even know if there would be more material on the matter? Sure, the amulet should prevent Merlin from triggering or quickening the magic’s taint with further stupidity, but would it really be enough to stop it completely? For all he knew, the magic would have taken complete hold by the time he got through all the books, only to be left with no new information.

Taking a deep breath, he decided he couldn’t risk it. Opening his chamber door, he called for one of the guards down the hall. They immediately responded, adding quick bows when they saw no immediate danger.

Arthur bit his lip, unsure if this was really the best idea, but figured it was necessary. “Fetch the physician,” he ordered, and closed the door as the guards went off.

\--------------------

It only took a few moments for a hard knock to sound at the door. Arthur was startled from his chair, expecting Gaius to have needed a little longer to walk all the way from his chambers. Perhaps he had already been in this area of the palace?

He got up and slowly made his way to the door when he heard some commotion immediately outside his door. “Oh, for— Just let me—!” And then the door sprung open, revealing a frantic-looking Merlin and two apologetic guards.

Merlin’s eyes looked over Arthur and seemed to relax slightly at what he found before quickly turning to look around the room. 

Arthur waved a dismissive hand to the guards and approached his manservant, confused. “I sent for Gaius,” he said, walking forwards slowly in the hopes to calm his friend.

“You asked for the physician,” Merlin said, seeming to have deemed the room satisfactory. His gaze was back on Arthur now and Arthur was taken aback by the intensity of it. Between that and the way Merlin was panting like he’d sprinted the entire way here, he resembled a crazed animal. 

Arthur examined his friend closer. Then, not finding anything to justify his nervous state, he glanced around the room. Coming back empty, he turned back to Merlin and said slowly, “Yes. Gaius.” He emphasised the name as if talking to a child, and Merlin bristled further.

Merlin threw his arms up, launching whatever had been in his hand previously at Arthur. It hit him in the chest, stinging lightly but hardly even pushing the air from his lungs. Arthur looked from his chest up to Merlin, confusion and indignance in his face, but Merlin cut him off as soon he opened his mouth. “I thought you were injured, you clotpole!”

Arthur absorbed that, still vaguely confused until he noticed the thing Merlin had thrown at him rolling on the ground. Gauze. The heavy kind that Gaius only used for life-threatening wounds. Arthur glanced up and eloquently said, “Oh.”

Merlin shook his head, hands running through his hair. “‘Oh?’ ‘Oh!’ You make me run all the way across the castle to try and save your royal behind only to find you standing perfectly unharmed and all you have to say is ‘Oh’?”

The tone reminded Arthur of a few months ago when he and Gwaine had been arguing about the mock fight they had after being captured and forced to fight for that slave trader’s entertainment. Just like then, the rant seemed to do Merlin some good, as the wild look he’d worn upon entering had faded into something more incredulous. 

Merlin shook his head again, and Arthur chimed in before Merlin could launch on another self-righteous speech. “Well, I didn’t realise you would get so worked up about a simple request, Merlin.” Arthur gave him a cheeky smile, seeing the rest of Merlin’s agitation leave his body. “Besides, I did ask for Gaius, not you. But considering that you’re the one here, I presume he’s out with a patient?”

Merlin nodded, his breath having evened out. “He’s out on his rounds. Though I doubt he would have had less of a heart attack than I did. Perhaps mention that you aren’t dying next time you just want a chat with him.”

Arthur figured that was fair. After all, hadn’t he been the one who had been freaking out the last day over the idea that he may lose Merlin? He probably should have anticipated this reaction.

Merlin was bending over, picking up the gauze, and suddenly Merlin’s panic took on a new meaning. If he really thought Arthur was dying, wouldn’t he just use the spell he’d used on Gwaine?

Arthur remembered the tears and frustration on Merlin’s face as he cradled their friend’s bleeding body on his lap and the realisation hit hard; Merlin hadn’t been able to do it at first.

Realising that and the weight Merlin must be feeling from it still, Arthur could certainly understand his reaction. Not to mention that Merlin was not nearly the fool Arthur often pretended he was. As much as he was incredibly self-sacrificing, he wasn’t ignorant of the costs, and some of that panic had probably been in part at the fear of needing to use magic again.

Merlin must have sensed the shift in Arthur’s mindset, because when he next spoke, his words had none of the fierceness of before. “Arthur, what were you needing to talk to Gaius about?” 

Arthur waved the concern away, really not wanting to raise his friend’s suspicions right before using the amulet. “A matter of court,” he said flippantly, before meeting Merlin’s eyes and allowing a mischievous smile to twist his face. “Though since you’re here, I guess we better get you ready for the ceremony.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed, knowing that expression never meant well for him. 

Arthur walked over to his counter and grabbed the robes he’d found on the way back to his room. He tossed them at Merlin, who caught the main part, which was a vibrant pink robe long enough that even Merlin would need to pull it up like a dress to not step on it. Merlin looked at in horror while Arthur stooped and grabbed the parts that had fallen. 

Putting the obnoxiously heavy and bejeweled belt on top of the bundle of robes, Arthur motioned to his changing area. “Better go try it on,” he smirked.

Merlin’s look of horror was priceless as he searched for words before finally shaking his head and turning around. Arthur laughed as Merlin disappeared behind his shades, muttering about prattish kings.

While Merlin continued to complain from behind his changing curtain, Arthur grabbed the amulet and made sure it was long enough to be able to slip over Merlin’s head. The book had been clear that only the person who put it on would be able to take it off, and Arthur needed to make sure that was him. He knew it couldn’t be a long term solution, but as long as it prevented Merlin from using his magic before he had finished finding a solution, Arthur figured it would work well enough.

Merlin came out a minute later, looking like he was drowning in the robe, but it was his unamused look that made Arthur break out into laughter. Served him right. Even if Arthur couldn’t yell at him for using magic without revealing that he knew, he definitely could make Merlin pay.

And seeing his friend like this? It was hard to remember that he was even capable of magic. The man looked like a child trying on his mother’s wedding gown and Arthur couldn’t wait to see what Gwen’s reaction would be. This truly was a masterpiece.

“Oh, and I almost forgot!” He said, the cheer easy to keep in his voice at the way Merlin took a small step back, as if to try to avoid whatever was yet to come. “Turn around.”

Merlin eyed him suspiciously, clearly not wanting to follow Arthur’s request, but turned around anyways. Arthur pulled out the amulet and put his arms around Merlin’s neck to secure the cord. 

Arthur held his breath for a moment, but when nothing happened, he released it and smiled. “There. The outfit is complete.”

Merlin turned around, eyeing the amulet strangely and for a brief second of panic, Arthur wondered if Merlin could sense what it was doing. Then he dropped it and looked back up to Arthur. “What, did the belt not have enough gems?” He asked and Arthur laughed. Merlin was right, the amount of jewels in his current outfit was quite extensive. 

“It is a celebration of grand proportions.”

Merlin snorted, having heard Arthur complain many times about attending similar occasions. “So I suppose that all the servants will be wearing similar outfits?”

Arthur could tell Merlin didn’t believe that for a moment. “Of course not,” Arthur replied. “There were many different styles to pick from, but I remember catching you with a women’s dress once upon a time and figured this would befit your strange interest.”

Merlin’s face turned red as it almost always did when that incident came up. It had been awhile since Arthur last mentioned it, but if Merlin thought he was lucky enough that Arthur had forgotten, he was very mistaken. Arthur grinned and continued, “Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Merlin. I think it quite suits you.”

Merlin didn’t respond, just continuing to glare at Arthur, making Arthur’s grin grow. Perhaps this ceremony wouldn’t be so mundane after all.

“And what will you be wearing, sire?” The title was drawn out in that sarcastic way only Merlin seemed capable of managing. 

Arthur waved a hand dismissively. “I thought my regular banquet attire would work fine. That is, if my lazy manservant has actually done all his chores.”

Merlin puffed out his chest indignantly, but the motion was barely noticeable under the robes. “I’ll have you know that I’m caught up on all of my duties, including today’s.” He walked over, opening the full wardrobe as if to prove it. “Your clothes are ready whenever.”

Arthur noted that his clothes from his hunt had already been returned to the wardrobe and was actually a little impressed. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who had been busy. He glanced over at Merlin, seeing slight bruising under his eyes that he hadn’t noticed before. 

That was all it took to break Arthur’s return to normality as he remembered the previous night. Merlin probably hadn’t been able to sleep well because of it and had used his laundry as a distraction. He really needed to speak to Gaius to see if the Valkyrie spirit was even an option. In the meantime, Merlin was wearing the amulet, so Arthur had bought himself at least a day or two to research more. That didn’t mean he wasn’t dying to solve the problem though.

“How are Elyan and Gwaine doing?” he asked. He knew Gwaine was well enough to be guarding the gates last night, which was good, but he hadn’t heard of Elyan’s condition since learning he would make a full recovery.

Merlin looked surprised by the question and Arthur realised it probably seemed like an abrupt topic change, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. There was a part of him that was angry at himself for not checking sooner. Normally, he would have visited them the first chance he got, but he had been so concerned about Merlin that he hadn’t even asked about their health.

Merlin must have picked up on the guilt Arthur was feeling because his response was gentler than before. “They’re both fine. Gwaine just needed some liquids and rest and he was back on his feet. Elyan will need to take it easy for a few days and then Gaius will probably prescribe some stretching and no training for the rest of the week, but he’ll be fine as well.”

Arthur nodded, thinking back on last night and what a different conversation they would be having if Merlin had not used magic. He wanted to be angry at Merlin for it—and there definitely was some anger that Arthur had been ignoring—but the magic had saved Gwaine’s life. Arthur really couldn’t lose anyone else right now, and there was a part of him that was overwhelmingly grateful that they had all returned safely. Though, he also knew that all of that gratitude would fade away if he lost Merlin for it. As much as he cared for his knights, to lose Merlin to magic would hurt impossibly worse.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked, his voice still gentle, and Arthur tried to pull himself together. He’d always secretly enjoyed how well Merlin could read him, but now it was just frustrating. Couldn’t his manservant just take a day off from scrutinizing him? 

“Nothing,” Arthur replied. Then, realising how little that would dissuade Merlin, he added. “I’m just concerned that there were bandits so close to the kingdom.” 

It wasn’t a complete lie. Arthur had been concerned about the number of bandits in Camelot’s woods for a long time, and this recent event certainly hadn’t reassured him at all. It just hadn’t really been at the forefront of Arthur’s thoughts yet.

Merlin looked him in the eye and Arthur realised he’d been avoiding Merlin’s stares recently. He really wasn’t so great at keeping things from Merlin anymore. “You’re doing all you can, Arthur. The increased patrols should keep the main trails safe for travelers and as the knights continue to find and break up more groups, even those who usually stay farther in the trees will likely become less aggressive.”

Arthur smiled softly at his servant’s quickness to jump to his defense. He honestly hadn’t got to that point yet, but he appreciated the comment. 

Actually, he still hadn’t written the report for the event, which was one of their best ways to keep track of bandits. Normally, he would just have Merlin write it, but he had claimed he left yesterday to go file the report. Though, since he had said he was visiting Gwen, he did have a decent excuse. Besides, he had allowed for extra time this morning to make sure the amulet worked, so there was no real reason Merlin couldn’t write it.

Arthur grinned. “Well, Merlin. Since you seem so invested and you’re here early, you can have the honor of writing up a report of the attack last night. I haven’t had time to do it yet.”

The way Merlin’s look of exasperation turned to one of amusement, Arthur knew Merlin remembered his excuse and wouldn’t be questioning anything. Sometimes his manservant was just too predictable.

Merlin walked over to Arthur’s desk and sat down. He picked something up and Arthur panicked, realising his notes were on that desk. “What’s this?” Merlin asked.

Arthur pulled the parchment out of Merlin’s hands before he could flip it over. Thankfully, the only thing written on the side Merlin had seen was the location of where Freyja was located. “It’s just the beginning of a report,” he said, knowing immediately that he had spoken too quickly.

Glancing at Merlin, Arthur saw clear disbelief and sighed. How was he going to get out of this one? Merlin knew he was being lied to and wouldn’t accept anything but the truth. 

Arthur pursed his lips. Would it really be such a bad idea to tell him? Obviously, he didn’t want to bring up the magic yet, but he was going to ask Gaius about the creature, wasn’t he? It was possible Merlin would know something too. After all, he often seemed to have random knowledge of these things, and Arthur filed that away to think on later.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, his voice concerned.

Arthur groaned inwardly. Time was up and he didn’t have any better options. “It’s what I wanted to ask Gaius about.”

Merlin looked at him expectantly and Arthur continued, treading carefully. “Merlin, have you ever heard of a creature named Freyja?”

The response was immediate. Merlin’s face lost all color and Arthur took an instinctual step forwards in case he fainted. It was a good thing Merlin was sitting, because he really didn’t look like he could stand right now.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, concerned. Perhaps the creature wasn’t benevolent after all. Though it was alarming to see how pale Merlin had gotten with the mere mention of a name. What could be so horrible about this creature that Merlin, who went with him to fight a dragon and had been able to shrug off nearly losing his friend just last night, would be so terrified of it? If this creature was really such a threat, he would need to visit it and hunt it down anyways.

Merlin looked like he was struggling to form a response and Arthur wondered if it was possible to go into shock at a simple word. Just as Arthur was about to ask again, his manservant asked, “Where did you hear that name?”

Arthur frowned at the unexpected question but the lie tumbled easily off his lips. “A rumor amongst the townsfolk that has come to my attention. What do you know about it?”

Merlin seemed to become even paler than that and Arthur rushed to reassure him. “If this creature is dangerous, Merlin, you have nothing to fear. Rest assured, I will personally lead a group of knights to slay the beast if I must. It will not be able to hurt you.”

The comment only seemed to make things worse, and Arthur struggled to come up with something better to say. The sight of Merlin looking so pale made him deeply uncomfortable. The bags under his eyes that had seemed hardly noticeable before seemed huge and dark against the nearly translucent skin around it. The robe dress that Arthur had found so amusing only minutes ago now just made Merlin look smaller and more vulnerable. Perhaps he should put off this conversation for another time. Merlin really didn’t seem to—

“She’s not a danger,” Merlin’s urgent voice broke through his thoughts. “There’s no need to hunt her.” The words came out rushed, sounding more like a plea than just a response.

Arthur frowned at the unexpected reply. “Then why does the mere mention of her terrify you?” He hadn’t meant to be so blunt in his observation, but he didn’t take it back. They both knew it was true.

Merlin opened his mouth and tried to speak, but it was hardly a croak. He swallowed thickly and tried again. “I know of her. I... My mother told me,” he said, voice sounding strained and eyes darting around the room.

Arthur struggled to be patient, but his manservant wasn’t making any sense. “Your... mother?” Arthur prompted after Merlin didn’t respond for a while.

He nodded jerkily. “Yes, my mother. She told me about Freyja.” He seemed to be calming down slightly and Arthur still didn’t know what to think. 

“She spoke of a benevolent spirit in the woods who would heal people. She's gentle—quite kind, in fact—even though she was never treated in such a way herself. And beautiful too." Merlin trailed off, eyes distant, and Arthur studied his manservant closer. It was strange how much detail he was giving for someone who'd only heard second or third-hand tales from his mother years ago.

Merlin cleared his throat self-consciously, interrupting Arthur’s examination. Having clearly come back to his senses, he added, "Or, at least, that's what my mother told me." 

The way that he shifted his weight from foot to foot, however, made it obvious to Arthur that wasn't the whole truth.

"Are you certain?" Arthur asked, something about this conversation making him feel ill at ease. Merlin’s story seemed to line up with what he had read about the creature before Uther imprisoned her, but his reaction still seemed so extreme.

"Yes," Merlin replied, voice somewhat steadier than before. “There’s no need to hunt her. She’s a peaceful spirit and would never hurt anyone. Just like the druids, Arthur, she only uses it for good. She’s a protector.” Merlin’s posture still looked like he was riding on whatever Arthur’s response was, and he caught his breath, a new understanding filling him.

Merlin wasn’t talking about the creature anymore, he was talking about himself. This was Merlin’s way of explaining himself to Arthur, even believing that Arthur didn’t know and it was such a Merlin-thing that Arthur wanted to laugh. It wasn’t all false, that much was obvious. If this incident proved anything it was that Merlin couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. So he probably had heard some good things about Freyja, but the alarm was coming for a different reason.

And that was all it took for the desire to laugh to vanish. Because that terror had been aimed at him. That had been Merlin pleading for Arthur not to kill him when he found out. 

Arthur didn’t know what to say. Did Merlin really think he could just kill his best friend? And for something he did in loyalty?

Though the penalty for using magic was death. It was something that Arthur hadn’t really dwelled on since beginning this quest to save his friend. If this were anyone else, would he hesitate? After all, magic was illegal and all Arthur was doing was public humiliation.

But the idea of any other punishment made him feel sick. He remembered watching sorcerers burn at the stake and knew he could never do that to Merlin. But could he really make an exception for one man?

It wasn’t an exception, though, Arthur justified. Learning and using a spell once didn’t make someone a sorcerer. Not when that spell was being used to save lives.

So how could he put other sorcerers to death when they could be doing the same thing? He thought back to when Gwen had been accused of using magic to heal her father. Arthur had been willing to do the same thing for Uther when he was dying, but Uther had condemned Gwen to death without even having proof.

Once again, Merlin’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Arthur, you believe me, right?”

Arthur forced himself to think back to current conversation. Or rather, the current implied conversation. Merlin was asking if Arthur knew he was just using the spell to protect and, as much as Merlin using magic terrified Arthur, he did know that. He supposed since it was in the past, absolution for the event would be fair. Especially since he never wanted Merlin looking at him with that much fear ever again.

“Of course, Merlin,” Arthur said, feeling suddenly very tired. “You—” Arthur swallowed and fixed his mistake. “She has nothing to fear from me.”

“Thank you.” Merlin’s whole body seemed to loosen with the words and Arthur found he couldn’t keep watching his friend stand there, looking grateful that his best friend wouldn’t have him killed for wanting to save his life.

Arthur looked at the parchment in his hand and then back to his manservant. “You can return to your chambers now and finish the report, Merlin. You can come assist me when it’s time for the ceremony.”

Merlin looked a little hesitant at the clear dismissal but soon nodded and left. Arthur didn’t mean to be so blunt, but this whole event was wearing on him and this conversation had opened some ideas he hadn’t considered. 

Were his laws persecuting anyone who was as foolishly loyal as Merlin? How many souls had been killed simply because they wanted to protect those around him?

Arthur heard the door close behind him and went to sit at his desk. He had a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences start to show themselves and the Merlin whump begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This chapter hasn't been 100% proofread, but I wanted to be consistent. I'll edit it for any mistakes likely later this week. After this, we're back to once each weekend for the final few chapters!

Arthur sat at the dining table, listening politely as the groom shared the tale of how he and the bride first met. These ceremonies always dragged on at the beginning as they waited for everyone to arrive and settle down. Arthur had only been here for about a half hour and was already bored out of his mind. At least the food should be arriving soon.

He had hung his hopes for the evening on watching Merlin struggle with his outfit, which certainly had been amusing at first, but as the night went on, it became more worrying. Merlin seemed to be having a hard time focusing and every time he moved, it looked like he was close to falling over.

Merlin had been like that for most of the feast. In fact, Arthur had noticed him moving a bit strangely back when he helped him dress for the banquet as well. He hadn’t recovered much color since their earlier conversation and Arthur had been tempted to give him the night off then and there, but that would have led to Merlin wanting to take off the amulet almost immediately.

But now Arthur was regretting it. His servant looked like a ghost in comparison with the vibrant robe and jewels. Gwen and some of the other servants seemed to have noticed too, if the way their amused looks had changed to concerned glances said anything about it. 

Arthur was beginning to wonder if the earlier scene and Merlin’s reaction was only so extreme because he wasn’t feeling well. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On one hand, it meant Merlin probably wasn’t as terrified of Arthur as he had originally seemed, but on the other hand, that meant that Arthur had probably been the one to cause the illness to worsen. Not to mention that it meant Merlin still didn’t trust him enough to mention he was sick.

Arthur forced his brain to focus back on the noble beside him as he finished his story. “What a wonderful tale,” he commented politely, not having heard most of it. “I’m sure your marriage will be a prosperous one.”

With that, he motioned for Merlin to refill his glass and frowned at the way his manservant’s hands were trembling. “Merlin—” he started, quiet enough that only Merlin could hear the question it was.

“Fine, sire,” Merlin said, but he had all his attention on the goblet he was filling and Arthur wondered if that was because he didn’t want to meet his eye or if Merlin was worried he’d miss if he glanced over.

Merlin finished filling his glass and went back to his place by the wall. Arthur wanted to look back over his shoulder to check if he was still having trouble walking, but forced his attention back to the feast.

Grabbing his now full goblet, Arthur stood and the room went silent in anticipation of what he would say. “I welcome you all to this celebration of Lord Merek and his lovely bride, Lady Kaithryn. It is to my absolute delight that I am to host this banquet in their honor...”

Arthur went on, careful to pause at the right moments and not to slip up over his words. Merlin had written this speech for him days ago and, normally, he would have been reading it over constantly the last day to ensure it was memorised. He had completely forgotten about the speech until this morning, though, so he wasn’t quite as prepared as he often was.

Thankfully, Arthur finished the toast without any problems and sat down, signaling for the food to be brought in. Arthur nodded as the couple thanked him for his words, watching as the delicious food was brought in. The last banquet he’d had was for his coronation, and Arthur really hadn’t been in a mood for celebration at the time. As much as he had smiled and made small-talk as he was supposed to, the food had all felt tasteless in his mouth.

Now, though, the dish in front of him looked mouth-watering, the smell permeating through the whole room as more and more dishes were brought in. Arthur glanced around to find similar reactions amongst the guests. The servants certainly had been hard at work this morning. Not just the cooks, though. The whole room had been transformed with decorations. Arthur had been in this room before they left on the hunting trip just yesterday and it had been completely empty. He wondered if Merlin had been involved in much of the preparations. Obviously, his main duties were to Arthur, hence him going on the hunting trip rather than staying to help with the banquet, but he always seemed to be busy with his duties as a servant and Gaius’s apprentice, so it wouldn’t have shocked Arthur if he’d been helping set this up before he’d come to Arthur’s chambers.

Arthur took the opportunity of everyone being focused on the food to glance over at Merlin. He still didn’t look too well, but he seemed capable of standing on his own. When looking closer, though, Arthur realised Merlin was using both hands to hold the wine bottle and they were still trembling slightly. 

Merlin caught him looking and flashed a smile. It didn’t seem as exuberant as his typically did, but Arthur felt slightly reassured. It looked like Merlin was just getting a little sick. As soon as the banquet was over, Arthur would dismiss Merlin for the night and tell him to go straight to bed. He’d be fine by the morning. 

As much as Arthur didn’t like seeing his friend look so unwell, there was a small part of Arthur that was relieved that minor illnesses were the worst danger Merlin would have to deal with. The amulet was tucked inside the robe, whether because Merlin had been trying to downplay his outfit or the amulet had just slipped under on its own, Arthur wasn’t sure. But the cord was clear against Merlin’s pale skin, so Arthur was confident it was there. Besides, Arthur was the only one who could take it off, so Merlin would be safe as long as Arthur needed him to be. 

He wasn’t ignorant enough to think that Merlin wouldn’t notice eventually, but Arthur could come up with that excuse later. Perhaps that would be the time to finally confront Merlin about the spell.

Though with Merlin’s reaction earlier that day and how unstable he looked now, Arthur figured he’d be able to come up with enough excuses to get Merlin to leave it on until he was better. No need to have him passing out because Arthur told him before Merlin had fully recovered.

It seemed that all the fear for his friend’s soul hadn’t worn off yet—now he was jumping at mere sickness. Arthur snorted at the absurdity and started to eat. The food was a great distraction from worrying about his manservant and soon Arthur found himself pulled into more conversations.

As the night went on, the conversations got more and more amusing as the guests emptied their wine glasses again and again. Arthur knew his limits well and had been careful to only drink what his senses could handle. He had learned his lesson on that already.

He eventually finished his wine glass again and Merlin dutifully came forward at Arthur’s motion. “Go fetch me some water for the rest of the evening, I think I’m done with wine tonight.”

Merlin set down the wine jug on the table and Arthur glanced up, confused. Merlin stood there, both hands being used to support himself against the table. His eyes were squeezed shut and Arthur was alarmed at the pallor of his friend. Merlin had always been pale, so Arthur had just assumed it was natural for him to look paler than other people when sick, but now he looked inhuman. His eye bags had grown and his face looked more gaunt than Arthur had ever seen. Had this all occurred within the last hour? Perhaps Merlin was sicker than Arthur originally thought. It certainly looked like something was seriously wrong.

“Merlin, are you okay?” Arthur asked, reaching out an arm to help steady him but stopping when Merlin suddenly opened his eyes and pushed himself up.

“I’ll go get you that water then,” Merlin said and Arthur honestly couldn’t tell if he was ignoring him or if Merlin just hadn’t processed Arthur’s question.

Arthur didn’t miss the fact that Merlin left the wine jug on the table as he turned back around. He swayed, but started forwards as if nothing was wrong. Arthur struggled to pull his seat out, it having gotten caught on the table leg, when he heard a loud sound behind him. He knew that sound well, having heard it many times after pulling his blade out of an assassin’s chest.

Finally freeing his chair, Arthur turned to find Merlin sprawled out on the ground, Gwen and a couple other servants crowded around him. All but Gwen moved away as Arthur approached.

He swallowed thickly at the sight of his friend passed out on the floor of the banquet hall. Between the costume and the blank expression on Merlin’s face, it seemed far too similar to when the idiot had drunk poison for him all those years ago.

Gwen glanced up worriedly, a hand wrapped around his wrist. “His pulse is weak and he’s far too cold. We need to get him to Gaius, Arthur.”

Arthur forced himself to stop thinking so much and focus on the situation at hand. He glanced around the room, but only a few of the people were actually paying them attention. Most were raving drunk at this point and the couple was so enthralled with each other that Arthur knew he wouldn’t be missed.

“Right,” Arthur said and stooped to lift Merlin. As he started pulling Merlin’s torso up, a small moan came from him and Arthur was surprised to find foggy blue eyes looking up at him confusedly.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, clearly not very focused, but aware enough to know that Arthur usually wasn’t what he first saw when he woke up. He glanced down at the hand still holding his wrist and gave the same confused look to Gwen.

“You’re sick, Merlin. Arthur’s going to assist you to your chambers so Gaius can help you.”

It spoke to how out of it Merlin was that he didn’t protest, and Arthur was easily able to loop one of his arms under Merlin’s shoulders. He hoisted them both up, Gwen watching carefully in case she was needed.  
Merlin’s legs didn’t seem to be taking much of his weight, but they weren’t collapsing beneath him, so Arthur took that as his signal to get moving. 

Gwen glanced at him, a question in her eyes, but Arthur shook his head. He was confident he could get Merlin back to Gaius’s chambers by himself. Giving Gwen a reassuring look, he started moving towards the door.

Merlin was doing a good job of keeping up with Arthur’s movements, but it seemed to be taking all of his concentration. Normally, Merlin would either be dismissing the obvious need to be checked out or making some sarcastic comment about how Arthur did care. The lack of any conversation at all was disconcerting to say the least.

They continued down the hall at an agonizingly slow pace, but eventually even that seemed to become too much.

Arthur felt Merlin slip slightly and paused to resituate the arm over his shoulders. It appeared that Merlin was using all his energy to keep pressing forward, as the entire top part of his body was now slumping in exhaustion. 

Arthur grunted, surprised by the sudden dead weight. “You know, you are far heavier than you look, Merlin,” he grumbled, hoping to get a rise out of his friend.

Merlin didn’t respond, his steps becoming increasingly more uncoordinated before stopping all together.

Arthur paused immediately, trying to see his friend’s face. “Merlin?”

With the way Merlin was hunched over, Arthur couldn’t keep him upright and see his expression at the same, but his labored pants were sign enough that they needed to get him to Gaius now.

“Merlin!?” Arthur called again, this time not bothering to hide the concern in his voice. He started to lower Merlin down against the wall, when Merlin’s free arm latched onto Arthur’s own and pulled himself back up.

“M’fine,” he mumbled unconvincingly. “I c’n keep goin’.”

Arthur hesitated, not at all reassured by the slurred words, but knowing that Merlin wasn’t going to get better until they got him to Gaius. This illness had come so suddenly and was getting worse at a terrifying pace. As much as his instincts said to pause and let Merlin rest for a bit, it was unlikely that it would help Merlin actually recover. But what if it was the extra exertion that was making him deteriorate so quickly? Pushing him forwards might get them to help faster, but could he risk making Merlin worse?

The decision was taken away as Merlin’s grip tightened painfully. Before Arthur could move, Merlin let out a yelp of pain. His knees gave in and his body slackened, bringing Arthur crashing to the ground as well.

Pushing himself to his knees, Arthur looked over his friend. Merlin lay unconscious, sprawled on his back with his hands draped over his chest as if he had been trying to claw at his robe. His face was bloodless and had the slightest tremors not been wracking his body, Arthur might have thought he was dead. 

Arthur’s eyes fell to the dark cord that stood out against the pale skin of Merlin’s neck and a cold feeling swept over him. Gently moving Merlin’s hands away from his chest, Arthur found a slight bulge under the fabric where they had lain. 

His breath caught in his throat. Had he been the one to do this to Merlin? 

Carefully pulling the fabric away, Arthur gasped as he saw the blistering skin underneath the amulet. He removed it immediately, stomach rolling at the way he needed to tear the pendant away from Merlin’s chest and the smell of burnt skin that immediately filled the air. 

Arthur stared at the burn, struggling to understand what had happened. Had he been mistaken in the amulet’s effects? No, he couldn’t be. Arthur had read the accounts of the amulet’s previous uses thoroughly and none of them mentioned anything about sickness or even discomfort. It couldn’t be the wrong amulet. It looked exactly as described, and Arthur had tried it on himself to verify that it would have no ill effects such as this.

But what did that mean for Merlin? This amulet had helped other magic users stop before it was too late. Several of them went on to never use magic again, and the rest of the accounts were magic-free for years with no signs of change until they had fallen back under the temptation’s power. If Merlin was having such an adverse reaction to the wearing of an item meant to stop magic form tainting one’s soul...

Then Arthur must have been too late.

The thought made Arthur’s world spin, and he was grateful to already be sitting when the wave of grief washed over him. His gaze fell to his best friend’s prone form. A little bit of color was beginning to return already and, though he looked so small and vulnerable right now, when he woke up, things would never be the same again. Slowly but surely, this Merlin would be replaced with a twisted, vengeful one and, from his experience with Morgana, no one would be able to tell when. 

Arthur’s throat tightened with emotion as he considered what that meant. Merlin would become a danger to everyone around him. His father wouldn’t have faltered in having him executed, but could Arthur really do that to Merlin? Merlin, the first person who ever saw past the crown and cared about Arthur for him? The thought of having him executed was nauseating. Isolated imprisonment was the only other option he could think of. They had seen what happened when a magic-tainted soul went loose, and Arthur couldn’t allow another Morgana to plague his kingdom. But was imprisonment for the rest of his life really any better than death?

Arthur clenched his fist at the injustice of this all. Earlier that day, Arthur had assured Merlin he had nothing to fear from him. Yet, here he was just a few hours later, condemning his friend for saving someone’s life.

A small whimper brought his attention back to the present moment, and Arthur cursed himself for getting so caught up in it all. Gently sliding his arms under Merlin's knees and back, Arthur hoisted Merlin into the air and started walking. The position did nothing to make Merlin look less vulnerable and Arthur forced himself to look away. Arthur pursed his lips, focusing on moving forwards. There was nothing he could do for Merlin now but get him to Gaius. Hopefully he would be back from wherever he was when Arthur had been looking for him earlier—

Arthur's breath caught. There was still one option he hadn't tried. 

But could he really make a deal with a creature of magic? How could he justify consorting with magic to save one man, a man who by the current laws should be put to death?

A shudder ran through his manservant, his face scrunching in discomfort and Arthur knew his answer. Merlin had done so much for him and his kingdom. He would not allow a foolish choice made in loyalty to destroy his friend.

He quickened his pace, reaching Gaius's room a couple minutes later. "Gaius!" he called, relieved to see the old man through the open door.

The physician turned around quickly, alarm crossing his features as he spotted Merlin in Arthur's arms.

"What happened?" he demanded, already clearing the cot for Arthur to lay him down on.

Arthur felt a bit of shame, knowing his use of the amulet was likely what caused Merlin to fall so ill. "He fainted at the ceremony. He's been looking pale all day."

Gaius sent him a quick glance, and Arthur knew that the older man could tell he wasn't getting a full story. Before he could ask any further questions, though, Arthur asked one of his own. "Are Valkyries dangerous?"

The question clearly surprised him, but after the brief hesitation, he replied. "I've never heard of one being so, sire, but what does this have to do with Merlin?"

Ignoring the followup question, Arthur shot back, "Would you consider them benevolent?"

Gaius's brow furrowed further. "I suppose so. Traditionally, yes."

Arthur nodded, eyes focused on Merlin, and Gaius resumed assessing his ward. Placing a hand across Merlin's flush face, he said, "He's hot. How long has he had a fever?"

Frowning, Arthur examined Merlin closer, surprised to find his servant had recovered a fair amount of color and was indeed, starting to look feverish. "I'm not sure. I would guess it only just started rising. He felt cold earlier today." Cold as death. Pale as death. What would have happened had Arthur not removed the amulet when he did? 

Gaius started to remove the heavily bejeweled belt, not a trace of amusement on his face at the extravagant outfit. As Gaius slid the belt off and reached to open the robe, Arthur realised he needed to leave before Gaius saw the burn mark. Who knew how long Merlin had before magic claimed him completely. He didn't have time to stick around and answer the old man's questions. 

"I must go," Arthur stated, and Gaius looked up in surprise. Ignoring the question in his look, Arthur called for the guard who was stationed down the hall. "You are to get the physician anything he requires until I return," he ordered, barely waiting for the guard to nod before racing off down the hall. 

He would need to bring along some knights who could keep a secret, and he knew just the ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Btw, if any of you are into Plance (Voltron: Legendary Defenders), a zine I'm in currently has preorders open , and I'd be super grateful for anyone who's interested checking it out! Here's the link to the [tumblr page!](https://planceeverafter.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the false assumptions blow up and everyone's confused. Like... no one is on the same page here. Bad choices are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go, entering the crux of the story! One more full chapter + an epilogue to go!

Merlin woke up feeling hot and exhausted. His first conscious thought was that he most certainly did _not_ want to gain full consciousness if this was what barely being awake felt like. From his previous experiences, though, being unconscious usually meant there was a bigger problem plaguing Camelot that only _he_ could solve, so he forced his eyes open with a groan.

By the time his vision focused, Gaius was hovering over him, looking both concerned and relieved.

Yeah, either Arthur or Camelot was probably in mortal danger. He pushed himself up, squeezing his eyes shut against the headache it caused.

Too warm hands helped prop him up, and Merlin opened his eyes to find that Gaius’s expression had turned purely to concern. “How are you feeling, my boy?”

Merlin grimaced. “Like I was run over by a horse. What happened?”

The question only made Gaius’s eyes narrow more. “I was hoping you could tell me. Arthur said you passed out at the ceremony and had been seeming sick all day. But after seeing that strange burn on your chest, I’m beginning to wonder if something else was at play here.”

Merlin suddenly became very away that he was currently shirtless, and a slight embarrassment rose to his cheeks. Not that it was unusual for Gaius to undress his patients, but Merlin usually liked to be aware when having his clothes removed.

Gaius seemed to be following his train of thought and grimaced slightly. “You had a fever that was rising dangerously. I had to get that heavy robe off you to control it. The worst of it only passed an hour ago.”

Merlin nodded, grateful that the motion didn’t cause the headache it had when he’d first sat up. Now that he was past his initial discomfort, he realised that the burn looked familiar.

“This looks like the amulet Arthur gave me to wear,” Merlin said, confused. Sure, it was excessive and meant to embarrass him, but Arthur would never force Merlin to wear something that would actually harm him. And had the sickness been from the amulet too?

“An amulet?” Gaius asked, looking like he was remembering something and not liking it. “What did it look like?”

Merlin shrugged, not having paid much attention to it. “Just like any other needlessly-flashy amulet. It had a big gemstone as the base with maybe some engravings on the sides? It was just on a regular cord, though. Why?”

Gaius’s face fell at what he was hearing. Propping Merlin up on a pillow, he stood and grabbed a book from his shelf. “It sounds a lot like one of the amulets used during The Purge. I thought they were all lost, though.”

After a moment, he found what he was looking for and held it up for Merlin to see. The page held a sketch of the amulet, along with a couple of paragraphs that Merlin couldn’t read. “Is this it?” Gaius asked.

Nodding, Merlin pushed himself up more. He did not like where this was going. Anything used during The Purge was on Merlin’s do-not-use list. “What does it do?”

Gaius studied Merlin for a moment, before replying, “It traps one’s magic.”

It felt like the world dropped out from under him, and Merlin was secretly glad when he felt Gaius’ steadying hands on his shoulders. If it traps one’s magic then did that mean...

No, it couldn’t have been. Arthur hadn’t seemed angry, and in Merlin’s hazy memories of the banquet ceremony, he remembered Arthur being concerned. There was no way he knew if he wasn’t looking at him with the distrust and hate he did all users of magic. It had to be something else.

Wait, if Arthur had been concerned, then where was he? Certainly, he would have at least requested that Gaius notify him when he was awake, right? Perhaps it was just the fear of not knowing, but something in him didn’t like the fact that Arthur wasn’t there.

“Arthur, where is he?”

Gaius hesitated, before saying, “I don’t know. He dropped you off and started asking about some ancient creature. He was only here a few minutes before rushing off.”

“Rushing off where?”

They were interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. “Come in,” Gaius said, clearly unsure of who it may be.

The door creaked open, and Gwen entered tentatively. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Gaius. I was hoping to check on— Merlin!” Her eyes widened as she saw him awake and sitting up. Based on the sweat and heat he could feel all over his body, Merlin assumed he still wasn’t looking his usual self, but it was clear she was expecting worse.

Her surprise quickly turned into a warm smile as she rushed over. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re awake! The way Arthur was so quick to ride off was so similar to that time you drank poison and I thought—” She cut off, seeming uncomfortable with the thought, before continuing, “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I wanted to come immediately, but Arthur told Agravaine to rule in his absence, and he wouldn’t allow me to leave until...” She trailed off, slightly embarrassed at her rambling. She took a deep breath and gave Merlin an apologetic smile. “How are you feeling?”

Merlin’s head was spinning. Normally, keeping up with Gwen’s chatter was easy, but with the fog in his thoughts and the information overload, he was having difficulty processing what all she had said. So, Arthur had taken a horse into the forest? Things had been relatively quiet as of late and Merlin couldn’t think of any reason Arthur would suddenly feel the need to—

And then Gwen’s second comment registered and Merlin felt the panic rise again.

Agravaine.

This must have been a plot of his and Morgana’s which meant...

They knew about his magic.

The sudden shock of the idea was too much for his healing body, and Merlin bent over as ragged coughs wracked his body. He felt Gwen’s small hands helping to support him and Gaius rubbing his back as he rode it out. As the fit subsided, he felt something press against his lips, and he drank the water eagerly.

Gwen was looking at him with the same concerned look Gaius wore before, but Merlin didn’t have time to reassure her. If Agravaine knew, then he had used Arthur to get Merlin to wear the amulet in order to get him out of the way. And Arthur, now unprotected, suddenly undertaking an urgent quest? It had to be a trap set up by Agravaine.

Merlin swung his legs over the edge of the table, relieved to find that, while somewhat disorienting, he was able to keep his balance. “I need to go after him.”

Both Gaius and Gwen looked at him like he had grown a second head before Gaius started to protest. “Merlin, your fever just barely bro—”

“Arthur needs me, Gaius.” The words were both a plea and dictate, and Gaius backed down. Merlin stood up, taking a second to steady himself before pushing past his begrudging father-figure to find a shirt.

“Do you think he’s in trouble?” Gwen asked. Her eyes followed him, wide with concern, but Merlin couldn’t tell whether it was for him or Arthur. Probably both.

“Without a doubt,” Merlin said lightly, throwing a tunic on over his head. Seeing that his response little to ease Gwen’s worries, he shot her a joking smile. “Until I catch up with him, that is.”

Gwen still looked uncertain, but she offered a small smile for his efforts. “Merlin, you shouldn’t be traveling right now, especially if you don’t know he’s in danger.”

Merlin huffed a laugh. “When was the last time Arthur took off like that with it NOT being on a dangerous quest.”

Gwen bit her lip, obviously seeing Merlin’s point, but still not happy with the idea. Merlin could feel her eyes assessing him as he stumbled across the room, putting together his satchel. “Then maybe we should send someone else. You’re still ill.”

“Never stopped me before,” Merlin shrugged. A new thought occurred to him then, and he turned back to Gaius. “Do you have a stamina potion? Preferably one that will keep my fever down as well?”

Gaius narrowed his eyes in concentration. “I have a potion to preserve strength and another to lower fevers, but nothing that would do both.” Merlin watched impatiently as Gaius walked over to his cabinet and pulled out two small containers. “Though I suppose it might be possible to combine them in smaller doses if I—”

“Great,” Merlin said, grabbing them from his mentor. He took a quick sip from each bottle before placing them in his bag. He flashed a cocky smile. “Feeling better already.” 

Gaius scowled, clearly not a fan of Merlin’s improvised proportions. “Do you even know where he’s gone?”

The question made Merlin pause, realising he didn’t. He looked to Gwen, but she didn’t offer the answer. Perhaps he could use a tracking spell? Though that risked Merlin accidentally tracking the last patrol. He supposed he could find something in Arthur’s room to help enhance—

Arthur’s room. The piece of paper that Arthur had acted so nervous about. 

Merlin thoughts spun, piecing together the bits of information he had. The quickly scrawled location. The fast lie Arthur had spun when asked about it. His hesitant response that it was what he’d called Gaius for. Gaius’s throwaway comment that Arthur had asked about some creature before taking off. Agravaine must have planted the seeds of whatever had Arthur racing off that morning.

Gaius and Gwen still stared at him, waiting for an answer. “No, but I think I have an idea.”

Slinging his satchel over a shoulder, Merlin raced out of room and to the stables. Within a half hour, he had reached a clearing and dismounted his horse. The location he’d seen scrawled on the piece of paper would normally take hours by horseback, but Merlin had no intent of riding the rest of the distance.

Merlin took a deep breath and started shouting, _“O drakon...”_

_________

Arthur and his core knights reached the cave shortly after dark. They had ridden at a brutal pace, but not one of them had complained. They all seemed to intuitively understand the urgency of their quest and Arthur was grateful.

Dismounting his horse, Arthur commanded, “Stay out here.” He brandished his sword and started towards the cave’s entrance.

“You’re not going alone.”

Arthur turned to see Gwaine had also dismounted, and looked ready for a fight. Behind him, Leon and Percival were dismounting as well.

Arthur glared, not having time to deal with Gwaine’s defiance. “Sir Gwaine, remember your station. You swore an oath of fealty.”

“Yeah, you aren’t the only one I swore loyalty to, mate.”

Arthur wasn’t expecting that response and he schooled his features before meeting Gwaine’s intense gaze. “What are you saying?”

Gwaine rolled his eyes and glanced at the others, who shifted nervously. “Look, Princess, it’s clear this is about Merlin. Even if Leon hadn’t told us about the earlier ceremony, you’re up to something and we all know you only get this antsy when Merlin’s in danger.”

Arthur glanced at the others. Leon and Percival each met his gaze head on now. Leon’s shoulders were back and his head was held high, and Percival gave a slight nod. His knights were all on the same page.

Clenching his jaw, Arthur wished his men weren’t so observant. A few years ago, no knight would dare question him this way, but Camelot had come a long way since then. 

He sighed heavily. “You are right. This has to do with Merlin, but also with the safety of Camelot. I ask you to stay out here not as a sign of distrust but because I need to make this meeting is of utmost security. I brought you here as my most loyal knights because I know you will not speak of this to anyone. I must go in alone, but you are to remain here in case I fail.”

The words felt heavy in the air, each considering what ‘fail’ might entail. Leon looked hesitant and Gwaine took a step forward as if to argue furth, but Percival placed a large hand on his shoulder. After exchanging a quick look with Gwaine, he returned his focus to Arthur. “We trust you, sire. Do what you need. We will be here if you need us.”

He glanced at the others. Leon seemed less concerned now and, while Gwaine certainly didn’t look happy, he also wasn’t pushing it further. 

Arthur nodded, throat tightening the way it always did when he was reminded how much faith his people had in him. “Thank you.”

Not wanting to give Gwaine a chance to change his mind, Arthur turned around and entered the cave.

Now that he was here, Arthur wasn’t quite sure what to expect. The book had been clear in its location, but the caves were deep, and he had no idea what a Valkyrie looked like. He entered deeper, sword raised in case of danger. Would it be a mistake to call out? His instincts said yes, but it could take time he didn’t have to search for Freyja in silence.

A few more minutes of walking and Arthur was regretting not lighting a torch. In his hurry, he had foolishly assumed the creature would be located near the entrance, and thus not bothered to make a fire before entering. Now, though, it was becoming clear that he would need to turn back if he couldn’t find Freyja soon.

Just as Arthur figured he couldn’t go further, a lighter patch of grey caught his eye in the darkness. Having sheathed his sword a while ago, figuring he was more likely to trip and injure himself than be able to use it for protection, Arthur reached out his fingers to the cold wall beside him and started forward a little faster.

The wall curved slightly, adjusting Arthur’s path to the left. The lighter area became more pronounced until the wall beside him took a sharp turn to the right. Now that Arthur had rounded the corner, he could see a crevice in the ceiling casting a small amount of light into the cave.

The light illuminated a small form huddled in the corner, and Arthur began to walk more quietly, hand on his sword hilt.

“There is no need to hide. I sensed you far before you arrived here.”

The voice was feminine but scratchy. Arthur wasn’t sure what he was suspecting—after all, she probably didn’t get many opportunities to talk down here—but a feeling of discomfort had settled over him.

Arthur could see the form in more detail now and he paused to assess her. Her body was relatively humanoid aside from the long talons of her hands and feet, but her head gave her away as something otherworldly. She had sharp features and, where one’s hairline would normally be, her head continued to form three points. As Arthur looked closer, he found what he’d assumed as pants, was actually a thin layer of fur below her hips. But that wasn’t the oddest thing. Eyes fully adjusted to the new lighting, Arthur could now see that what he’d originally dismissed as a thin blanket draped around her shoulders was actually a pair of wispy wings. The realisation made his wariness grow, but he supposed that there was nothing he’d seen that suggested she wouldn’t have wings.

He stepped forward, so his face was illuminated by the light. “Are you Freyja the Valkyrie?”

The creature smiled, revealing strange, upward fangs. “I am. And you are Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther.”

Arthur nodded cautiously, remembering that Freyja’s last encounter with his father had not been a pleasant one. While both Merlin and Gaius seemed confident in this creature’s native goodness, anyone could become twisted after being imprisoned and isolated for such a long time. 

“Why do you seek me out?” Freyja asked, her tone giving away nothing of how she felt.

Arthur swallowed thickly. How was he supposed to convince her to help him? Was he really just relying on the goodness of her heart? Removing his hand from his sword, he took a more submissive stance. “I am here to ask a favor.”

“I presumed.” 

The tone was blunt and took Arthur by surprise, but he wasn’t sure why. Even being innately good, the Valkyrie had suffered at his father’s hands and had reason to be cold with him.

“It’s not for me, that I come,” Arthur started, hoping the fact that he was here on behalf of someone else might make his plea better heard. “I come to ask for help in saving a friend.”

Freyja’s hard stare did not soften at his words, but she did seem more interested. “And why do you think I would be able to help this friend?”

“Because it’s his soul that needs saving.” Freyja watched Arthur expectantly, and he continued, “He has meddled with a dark power that hopes to consume him. His intentions were just, but I fear it has already begun to taint his soul.” Arthur took a deep breath before slowly taking to his knees. “I know that my father has been unjust to you and I apologize on his behalf. I understand if you cannot forgive it. I only ask that you do not let a good man’s soul be corrupted for a mistake that is not his to bear.”

He kept his head lowered in humility, knowing this appeal was likely his—and Merlin’s—only hope. After a few moments in silence, however, he glanced up.

The Valkyrie was eying him with suspicion, but it felt less hostile than it did before. “And tell me, young one, what is this ‘dark power’ that is threatening your friend’s soul?

Arthur licked his lips, having hoped to avoid this in fear of offending her, but it was inevitable now. “Magic.”

The change was instantaneous. Freyja scoffed, all coldness returning to her thin frame. “Of course. So you come to a magic source in order to save your friend while condemning others for the same action. You are no better than your father.”

Arthur’s stomach fluttered. That thought had been plaguing him ever since his conversation with Merlin that morning. How could he stand by and allow so many well-meaning people to live constantly in fear? But then he remembered Morgana and what happens when magic is unchecked. 

“I’m looking for a better way,” he replied, hating how weak it sounded, even to him. “I hope that one day, an easily accessed cure will be found, and such drastic actions will no longer be necessary.”

For a moment, it seemed like Freyja was going to laugh, but the expression was gone almost as fast. “Your feeble attempts do nothing to amend the mistakes of your family’s past, but it does not matter. Being chained so long has left me weakened. I am unable to save even a single soul in this state.”

Arthur caught his breath. “So, if you were not hindered in such a way, you would be willing to help?”

Freyja looked at him with a contemplative expression. “If the man really is as innocent as you say, then his soul should have no need to suffer as you’ve said. But I cannot save him while chained like this.”

They stared at each other in silence, each trying to size each other up. The hostility when speaking of Uther seemed to be completely void now, but could he really consider letting her free? When he’d read her history back at the castle, he was disgusted at her treatment, so wouldn’t releasing her be the right thing regardless? Merlin, Gaius, and the book had all made her out to seem well-intentioned and, though harsh, her statements about his father and him weren’t explicitly wrong. 

Biting his lip, he considered the risk. While seeming physical in form, Freyja really had no power over this side of the veil, so ultimately she wouldn’t be able to cause much harm, right?

But he had nearly lost Merlin to that exact thing, hadn’t he? The Dorocha had come from the other side, and clearly had twisted souls already—

Arthur froze.

_‘I am unable to save a single soul in this state.’_

‘The druids believe she is the reason many spirits are not doomed to eternal torment.’

He thought back to the screams, the tortured faces of adults and children alike in varying states of decay. The people flocking to the castle in fear of their own ancestor’s spirits turning on them. The sacrifice of Lancelot and the death reports that continued long after.

What had his father done?

He looked at the creature in front of him in a new light. Her shriveled form, her despondent eyes. Yes, there was hostility, but if his father had really stopped her from helping so many people, then it was understandable. How many times had he, himself, snapped at Merlin and the others around him in coping with the crippling guilt of failing one’s duties at the cost of others’ suffering. It was a pain unlike any other, and Arthur was too familiar with its despair to take offense at Freyja’s previous coldness.

In freeing her, he would not only be saving Merlin, but thousands of souls that would otherwise be doomed to eternal torment. 

He tried not to think about his father or the numerous others he’d lost over the years. He could only look forward and hope they were at peace.

“If I free you, you would swear to cure my friend and go back to helping souls get what they rightfully deserve?”

Freyja smiled, a new determination lighting up her swallowed face. “You have my word. I only wish to provide justice to those who’ve been wronged in my absence.”

Arthur studied her carefully, knowing that an oath was far more than words in the world of magic. Regardless of that, he sensed no lie in the creature’s face. Only a strong desire to do her job once again. A weight fell off of Arthur’s shoulders as he thought of the Dorocha. Those must be the ‘wronged’ people she spoke of, and he was relieved to hear they would find peace.

“Then I gladly accept your terms.”

Arthur stepped forward, pulling out his sword. He wasn’t entirely sure this would work, but Excalibur was a strong sword and he had yet to find chains she could not break.

He raised his sword and brought it down with all the might he could. As soon as the blade connected, the whole chain seemed to shatter.

No longer shackled, Freyja stood taller than before, wings stretching out to an impressive width. 

Arthur fought the urge to take a small step back, her form far more intimidating now. “You’re free. Now save my friend.”

The triumphant grin the creature had been wearing twisted in amused, and she walked towards him confidently. “Your servant was never in danger of being tainted. Nor anyone who’s turned to magic. The only true taint I see is the hatred and prejudice that flows through your blood, young prince.”

The false title barely registered before she was snapping her fingers, and the bits of chain transformed into snakes. They swarmed around her figure, as if waiting for her command. Arthur readied his sword, unsure how to proceed. “Who are you?” he demanded, suddenly very sure this was not the creature Merlin or Gaius spoke up. 

The creature laughed and Arthur felt the frustration build inside him. She stood just barely out of reach, but the snakes ensured he couldn’t get any closer to attack. “My name is Tisiphone.” Her smirk deeped. “The Freyja you seek doesn’t exist on the mortal plane.”

“But my book—”

“Was enchanted, you fool.”

The words made Arthur’s head spin. How could he have missed that? Why would he trust a magic book to begin with? Maybe that was why they had been sealed away. But then why would they have been kept at all, if their information was wrong.

“Oh, don’t be so thick. Have you really not put it together? Can you really not think of someone capable of enchanting a book? Someone who has made it clear they want you dead?”

Arthur’s heart thumped rapidly in his chest. Of course he did, but how could she get into the—

_‘Though it gives me great comfort to know you were the one in the sealed section. I was just about to send for guards in fear it was an intruder.”_

Arthur’s fist clenched around his hilt as he remembered Geoffrey’s words. “Morgana.”

The creature, Tisiphone, smiled at him like a small child who had just learned a new word. “Naturally.”

“But you gave your word!” Arthur demanded, feeling like everything was crumbling around him.

“And it will be fulfilled. Your friend has been cured from magic’s non-existent taint—” her smile turned menacing, “—and I fully intend to help souls receive what they deserve.” 

Arthur readied his sword, head spinning, but understanding enough to know that this creature was by no means benevolent. Before either moved, though, running footsteps echoed from down the cave.

“Arthur!”

Arthur knew that voice, knew the tone in which it called his name. But he also knew the owner of that voice couldn’t possibly be here.

Unable to resist, he glanced over his shoulder to see the outline of his manservant racing towards them. “Merlin?!” Arthur exclaimed, beginning to wonder if this was all some fever dream.

Merlin slowed as he got closer and the snakes started to hiss in warning. He barely spared Arthur a glance before looking back to the creature in front of them. 

Tisiphone stared back at him and then let out a thundering laugh. “This is the friend you feared was tainted by magic? Your ignorance is ludicrous.”

Merlin’s whole body tensed at the words, and his wide eyes seemed unwilling to look at Arthur.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Arthur demanded, wishing for just a single thing to make sense.

Tisiphone scoffed. “Your blindness runs deeper than I could have ever fathomed. I will enjoy seeking vengeance for all those you’ve wronged, but there is another who has escaped retribution far longer and must be dealt with first.”

She lifted into the air, flapping wings sending gusts towards them. Arthur moved forwards to stop her, but the snakes rose up to stop him. He felt arms pull him back in a jerk, barely stopping the lunging snake from catching his wrist.

Arthur turned back to thank Merlin, but the boy still wasn’t looking at him. It irked him, given their conversation just that morning, but now wasn’t the time.

He looked back to Tisiphone, who was hovering beneath the crevice in the ceiling and staring back at him. “Don’t worry, young prince. I’ll be paying you a visit soon enough. All Pendragons will feel my wrath today.”

With that, she flew out, and Arthur drove his sword into the earth with a curse. The snakes had all returned to bits of chain in her absence, and with the immediate danger gone, the anger at how easily he’d been played came to the front of his mind.

The hands were back on him, pushing him, and Arthur swatted at them furiously. When they didn’t quit, he snapped, “Get _off_ me, Merlin!”

“No!”

The equally frustrated response was so strong and unexpected that it momentarily broke through Arthur’s anger. Merlin was glaring at him, terror and guilt swirling in his eyes along with a fine sheen of sweat on his face, but his expression was firm.

“Look, I don’t know what happened or what—” Merlin’s breathing got faster and his voice took on an air of panic, but he fought through. “What she said, but now is not the time for you to disappear into your head to brood!”

Merlin’s attempt at pretense just fueled the anger more, stoking the embers of Arthur’s every frustration from the last two days into a burning blaze. Shoving Merlin’s hands off him hard enough to make him stumble back, Arthur shouted, “Stop pretending already! I know you’re a sorcerer!”

Apparently the words were far more alarming to hear than the implication, because Merlin stumbled a few more steps back, looking absolutely stricken. “Arthur, I...”

The fury lasted for one final moment where he reveled in Merlin’s obvious distress before their last conversation came flooding back. How pale he’d gotten, how pale he looked now. How he had thought...

And suddenly the terror on his manservant’s face made him feel nauseous. Merlin, hunched and backed away like Arthur was holding the ropes to tie him to a pyre.

Arthur ran a hand over his face in an attempt to calm himself down. This anger was at himself for being so stupid and, as usual, Merlin was the most available target. “Merlin, I...”

But the words wouldn’t come, and as much as Merlin seemed to be hanging on to the end of each one, he also clearly wasn’t going to infer anything.

In fact, he looked on the verge of passing out and his shallow, fast breaths certainly weren’t helping.

Having had enough of fainting manservants, Arthur walked over and put his arms out to steady him. “Come on, we need to get you back to Camelot.”

The words came out harsher than he intended, and Merlin flinched hard beneath his hands. But with the heat radiating off him, it could have simply been the fever reacting. Arthur cursed again, hating this whole situation. Taking a breath to calm himself as to not scare his friend further, Arthur said, “I’m not going to kill you, Merlin. Give me some credit.”

And Arthur could feel the truth in that statement. No matter what ideas he’d briefly wondered about if nothing worked, faced with a terrified Merlin in front of him, the answer was unwavering. Besides, if Tisiphone had been telling the truth, Merlin wasn’t any more dangerous than he ever was. Though what that meant in the big picture, Arthur had no idea.

Merlin looked him in the eye, studying him as if even the idea of hope was frightening, and Arthur’s thoughts once again drifted to others in his position. Was this how everyone who innocently stumbled into magic thought of him? Some ruthless king who didn’t care enough to try to understand?

Merlin, while far more tentatively than Arthur liked, was beginning to calm down and the fear in his eyes faded to something closer to caution. He glanced down, biting his lip as if considering something, before quietly saying, “Warlock.”

That wasn’t what Arthur was expecting and when Merlin didn’t continue, he asked, “What?”

Merlin kept his gaze lowered. “You said you know I’m a sorcerer, but I’m not. I’m a warlock. I was born with it.”

And wow, if that didn’t set his head spinning all over again. Was Merlin meaning to say he’d had magic his whole life? The whole time they knew each other?

The whirling thoughts in his head thundered like rushed footfalls surrounding him. He tried to get himself to calm down, but the noise kept getting louder until he realised that it wasn’t in his head at all.

He groaned, knowing his questions would have to wait. Though, now that Arthur had gotten past his initial shock, he could see that Merlin’s gaze didn’t seem lowered as much as his whole body seemed slumped.

Walking over, he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, and Merlin’s glazed eyes slid to him before slowly shifting to where the footsteps approached.

The first of the figures stepped into the light and Arthur was unsurprised to see Leon followed by Gwaine and Percival. His first knight looked pale and alarmed. “Sire, there— We saw a beast come out of the cave and...”

His eyes flickered to Merlin who stood fever-blushed and shivering, and trailed off.

Gwaine stepped forward, eyes glued to Merlin as if scanning for injuries, before looking over to Arthur with narrow eyes and finishing where Leon left off. 

“It was headed for Camelot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... that didn't go as planned, huh, Arthur? Poor boy trying to problematically right wrongs. But everything's out in the open for the most part now, so that's good, right? Right?
> 
> (Head's up, I'll be traveling next weekend so update may be on Monday/Tuesday depending, then back to regular schedule. Thanks for sticking with me guys!!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin actually talk. Also, Camelot is being overrun and Arthur's forced to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Thanks for your patience. Last weekend was nuts, but I'm back home now and excited to share this with you! Without further ado, here's the final chapter!! (Dw, there's still an epilogue after.)

The city was already in chaos by the time they arrived home. 

They had ridden back as quickly as they could, but it still took time. 

Time that Arthur had used frantically trying to put the pieces of everything in place. It seemed like every conclusion he’d drawn since finding out about Merlin’s magic had been wrong. Maybe even every conclusion he’d made in his life, considering the newfound knowledge that magic didn’t taint. And now that he knew Merlin had been using it for years—was bloody _born_ with it—that idea didn’t seem so absurd. After all, if Merlin really had magic all this time and it really was the uncontrollable, corrupting power Arthur had thought it was, there was no way he would be the innocent, loyal idiot he was today.

So now he was just settling on the idea that he really didn’t know anything but that he knew nothing and couldn’t change that until he had stopped Tisiphone from getting vengeance on whoever she was after.

But when they arrived at the wall, they were greeted by screaming and flames. It was like Tisiphone was trying to punish the whole castle, but she had made it clear she had a single individual in mind.

As they rode into the citadel, it became clear what the commotion was about.

Snakes. Everywhere.

And these weren’t just the small and mostly dormant snakes that had been back in the cage. These were huge serpents, streaks of color lining their scales and likely indicating potent venom coursing through their bodies.

The group dismounted their skittish horses before they could be bucked off. “We have to stop her,” Arthur said, mostly to himself, but he was surprised to find Merlin had moved into his space. 

“Gaius’s chambers,” he said, more focused after taking the tonic they had found in his satchel when looking for his water skin. In fact, his eyes seemed to be boring into his with more intensity than usual, and Arthur realised Merlin was looking for permission.

Glancing around at the chaos and his terrified people one final time, he made his decision. “Spread out and help whoever you can. She has to be somewhere around here.”

Turning back to Merlin, Arthur found him tense and ready for action, but still looking at him intently. 

Arthur took a deep breath, then met his eyes. “Lead the way.”

A wide grin broke across Merlin’s face before he turned and started racing towards Gaius’s chambers with Arthur on his toes.

The castle was filled with even more snakes than the courtyard, and Arthur soon took the lead. Decapitating head after head, they slowly fought their way through, careful not to step on any. Arthur had heard the warning to bury snake heads before and he figured they would have a mass burial by the end of this situation.

They reached the room to find Elyan outside the door, arm still in a sling, but a sword in his free hand. “Sire!” He exclaimed with relief. 

“Elyan, what are you doing here?”

The door behind him swung open to reveal a breathless Gwen with her arms full of vials. “Arthur!” she cried, clearly wishing she could throw her arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re alright! The whole city has been overrun with snakes in mere hours. We’ve moved everyone into the banquet hall and Gaius is there tending to the wounded.” She glanced down, as if remembering the containers in her arms. Biting her lip, she said, “Gaius isn’t sure how much antidote he has, but we’re hoping it will be enough for at least some.”

Arthur didn’t like how quickly this was escalating, but it was clear Gwen needed to get back to Gaius. “Go,” he said gently, then added to Elyan, “Keep her safe.”

With a final look, the two left, and Arthur was thrust back into why they were here. Quickly closing the door behind them, he spun on Merlin. “So, what’s your plan?”

Merlin licked his lips, looking nervous. “I don’t know yet, but usually I can find solutions in Gaius’s books.”

“Usually?” The implications of that sentence weren’t exactly new to Arthur—it had definitely crossed his mind on their way back—but having it confirmed just brought all of his questions back.

Merlin ignored the question, flipping through a book on creatures that Arthur had seen Gaius read before. At least Merlin wasn’t hiding some illegal book in his room. That would have really set Arthur’s nerves alight. 

“Do you know what she was?” Merlin asked, his back to Arthur and flipping the pages far faster than Arthur thought he could read.

“Not a Valkyrie,” he said somewhat bitterly. After a moment of thought, he amended, “At least not Freyja the Valkyrie.”

Merlin shot a strange look over his shoulder. “Freya’s not a Valkyrie.”

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. “Then what is she?”

Merlin froze, and Arthur walked over so he could see his face. A million emotions flickered across his face, but remorse was clearly there.

“A girl,” he said finally. “One who deserved better than what life gave her.” 

The use of past tense didn’t fall on deaf ears, and Arthur filed that away to talk about later. That list was getting quite long.

Merlin also seemed ready for a new topic. “What else did she say to you?”

Arthur pursed his lips, wracking his brain for anything. “She said her name was Tisiphine? Tisipone?”

Merlin looked up, alarmed. “Tisiphone?”

Arthur nodded. “Why, do you know the name?”

“She’s a vengeance fury.”

Thinking back to her responses in their conversation, the information did not surprise Arthur. Though the current state of his kingdom made no sense. “Then why attack my people? She said she was going after someone specific.”

“Maybe this is all a distraction? Or general punishment until she can find that person?”

The thought of all those people out there suffering because one coward would not declare himself lit a fire in Arthur’s stomach. “Then we need to find this man.”

Merlin glanced up from the book he was currently looking at, eyes wary. “Just because one person deems this man’s actions wrong does not mean he deserves to die.”

The parallel Merlin was making rang clear and the sudden reminder that Merlin didn’t know how much he could trust Arthur anymore made him want to punch something. Why couldn’t things just remain in the land of simplicity they used to have for just a little longer?

Though, from what he learned, that land of simplicity was probably more accurately a land of terror for his friend.

Forcing his frustration out of his voice, Arthur met Merlin’s eyes and replied. “Of course. I was merely meaning that he may be part of a solution to this whole situation. Everyone deserves the chance to explain their actions.”

Apparently that was the right answer, because Merlin’s shoulders lost a lot of tension Arthur hadn’t even noticed was there. It felt good to finally feel like he wasn’t making things worse. 

Merlin’s response was soft, with a tinge of gratitude. “And I’m sure most are eager for the chance.”

They stood there for a moment, both feeling reassured, before Merlin broke the moment by suddenly throwing his book at Arthur. 

Arthur fumbled, but was able to prevent the book from crashing to the ground. Before Arthur could splutter out anything in indignation, Merlin was disappearing into his room. “Might as well make yourself useful and start looking through that!” He shouted over his shoulder, his normal cheek back.

Arthur couldn’t help the smile that broke across his lips, but he called back, “And what exactly will you be doing?”

Merlin appeared again a moment later with another book, this one with far more intricate designs on the cover. There was a part of him that wanted to back away from the evil he had associated with such books, but he was surprised to find his primary response to be exasperation that his servant had been hiding such a thing in his tiny room. Really, the fact that he hadn’t been caught when he’d first arrived was a wonder.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Merlin looked up hesitantly, but he quickly regained his confidence at the lack of disgust in Arthur’s face. “Probably.”

“And you kept it... where? Under your bed?”

“Sometimes.”

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. “It’s a wonder that my father never caught you.”

And wasn’t that a terrifying thought. Uther had been many things, but he had a blind rage when it came to magic that made even Arthur uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but wonder how many executions Arthur had been forced to watch where the person had done nothing wrong.

And then it clicked. 

Arthur knew exactly who would attract a vengeance fury and, thinking back through Tisiphone’s comments, he was pretty sure he was correct.

“It’s my father. She’s after my father.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes in confusion. “But your father’s...”

“I don’t think she knew. She called me “young prince” and kept mentioning my bloodline. And after all I’ve learned today, I can understand why she might not think highly of my father.” Arthur bit his lip. “She’s causing all of this destruction because she’s looking for a man who no longer lives.”

Merlin watched him, then nodded slowly. “Well, then we know how to lure her into a trap.”

“Have you found something?”

Merlin’s attention went back to book and a hopeful glint entered his eyes. “I think so.”

Arthur hurried over. “What is it?”

“It’s a spell that was used to seal in magical beasts. All we need are chains capable of holding such a creature and...” Merlin trailed off, his face falling.

Arthur grimaced as well. “And we don’t have anything like that at our disposal,” he finished.

Merlin looked up confused and shook his head. “No, no that’s not the problem. And the incantation is even quite simple. It’s just...” 

Merlin seemed unwilling to continue and Arthur felt the need to smack his forehead. What did he have to do for Merlin to accept that Arthur was okay with his magic?

And it was a bit of a realisation for Arthur, but he realised the thought was true. In fact, maybe it had been true for longer than he was aware of. Afterall, his original concerns had all been centred around the fear of Merlin being tainted, and he’d had a little time to adjust to the idea of Merlin using magic by now.

“Just spit it out already! I’m not going to punish you for saving the bloody kingdom, okay?”

The comment didn’t relieve as much of the worry on Merlin’s face as Arthur had hoped, but he opened his mouth to speak anyway. “The spell requires two people.”

Arthur didn’t reply, waiting for Merlin to continue, but he didn’t. “Okay, well we have two people right here. I don’t see the problem.”

Merlin sighed before meeting Arthur’s eyes. “It requires two people using _magic_.”

Oh.

Well, that was certainly a dilemma.

Arthur licked his lips, preparing to speak, but no words came to mind. 

Seeing this, Merlin glanced away, but not before Arthur caught the flicker of dejection in his eye. “It’s okay, I can keep looking. There must be—”

“No.”

Merlin looked back up. “Arthur, this would mean...”

“Does magic taint?”

At Merlin’s hesitation, Arthur continued more forcefully. “Is completing this spell going to put my soul or anyone else in danger?”

“No,” Merlin said quietly, staring at him like the slightest glance away would change his mind. “But Arthur, you—”

“Have a lot to learn about magic,” Arthur finished for him. “And as soon as this is all resolved, I will do just that. But until then, I have a kingdom to save and I cannot let more people suffer because of my complacency.”

His words surprised himself as much as they did Merlin. The idea of using magic was absolutely terrifying to Arthur, but he had done far more dangerous things for the sake of his people than trusting the word of his most loyal subject. With that mindset, there was no question as to what he would do.

Merlin stared at him for another moment before swallowing thickly and giving a curt nod. “Okay then.”

Arthur offered a tight smile, his stomach tying itself in knots at the thought of what he was about to do. “Alright. Now, where would be a good place to lure her to and bind her?”

Merlin smiled, huffing out a small laugh. “I’ve got the perfect place.”

____________

Arthur paced back and forth on the hard stone ground, repeating his line over and over again in his head. The fury could arrive any minute. They had run into Leon on the way and told him to spread the world for any guard to tell Tisiphone that Uther awaited her in the cave beneath the castle. 

Speaking of which, Arthur hadn’t even been aware this place existed. Merlin’s brief explanation made sense as to why Uther never told him, but he was shocked that he had never stumbled upon it in his youth while exploring the castle.

He looked at the huge manacles on the ground in front of them. It was hard to believe they would be able to contain anything smaller than a bear, but Merlin had assured him that the chains would adjust.

Arthur’s breath caught as he realised he had lost his focus on his part of the spell. Increasing his pacing speed, he started the repetition again.

A snort behind him interested it almost immediately.

“What?” He snapped, turning to find Merlin grinning at him in amusement.

“You look ridiculous.”

“I need to make sure I don’t mess up!” He responded indignantly, a bit of pink tinging his cheeks.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “You give speeches ten times longer than this every other day.”

“Yes, well those aren’t in a language that before today I thought was cursed!” Arthur could tell he was getting worked up and he tried to calm his breathing. Merlin was right. This was nothing difficult and Arthur couldn’t tell why his nerves were getting so bad. Merlin had assured him that anyone with even just a little magic should be able to play his part without training, but it was still hard to believe he was about to be doing magic.

A bump on his arm startled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Merlin holding out a water skin to him. His teasing smile had slipped into something more understanding. “Here, drink some water. Remember, all you have to do is stand there and say your line at the right time. I’ve got all the rest.”

Arthur drank the water gratefully, studying his manservant as he handed it back. “How often do you do this?”

The question seemed to take Merlin by surprise. His gaze fell to the waterskin in his hands, face going pale, and Arthur wondered if he’d accidently stumbled on another unpleasant memory.

Before he could decide whether or not to ask, though, Merlin put away the water skin and sent Arthur a cocky smile. “How often do you get your royal backside in trouble? I’ve lost count.”

Arthur could see the pain still in his friend’s eyes, but gave him a playful swat anyway. “I’m your _king_ , Merlin. You can’t—”

Arthur was cut off by the sound of flapping wings, and all levity was broken once again. “Uther Pendragon, your time of outrunning your crimes is over!” Her voice boomed. 

Merlin took a step closer to him, and Arthur took his outstretched hand as discreetly as possible. The fury landed in front of them, glaring down at them. “Where is he?” she seethed.

“My father is dead, Tisiphone,” Arthur replied, using his king-voice. “My people do not deserve to pay for the crimes of a dead man. Leave my kingdom at once.”

Tisiphone screeched, and Arthur realised it was a laugh. She was now devoid of all calm she possessed in their first meeting. “Then I will punish you for keeping the ways of your tyrannical father!”

She lunged forwards, but Arthur felt Merlin’s hand tense in his, and Tisiphone crashed to the ground. 

Glancing over, Arthur caught his breath at the clear gold in his friend’s eyes. Even having seen it once before and coming to terms with the magic Merlin had, to see him exert this kind of power without so much as muttering a word was staggering.

Merlin reached his free hand out towards Tisiphone, palm forward. 

_“Ic bebíede fealle. Ic þé geháta, searubunden. Behæpse fæst—”_

Merlin cut off with a gasp and his hand spasm in Arthur’s. The gold in his eyes faded to blue and he squeezed them tight in pain. Before Arthur knew what was happening, Merlin was falling against him, taking them both to the ground.

“Merlin!”

The soft hiss brought Arthur’s attention to a bright red cobra by Merlin’s ankle that was now slithering away. Tisiphone looked down at them with satisfaction. “The great Emrys finally playing out his role.” Her smile turned viscous. “A little late though, considering how often he stood by and watched. Perhaps you aren’t the only one who needs to be punished for their sins.”

Panic filled Arthur. Merlin’s face had already broken out into sweat, and Tisiphone was sauntering towards them. Arthur glanced at his sword, but there was nothing it would do in this battle. They had lost.

_No._

Arthur couldn’t accept that. If he did, not only would he die, but _Merlin_ would die too. The whole reason behind this mess was to save Merlin, and he wasn’t going to fail now. Arthur frantically pulled the book from Merlin’s satchel, laying it open in front of him, and outstretched a hand towards Tisiphone. The action felt weird, but Arthur didn’t have time to question it. Other hand firmly in Merlin’s, Arthur looked down at the strange text on the page.

_“Ic be— Ic bebíade— bebiede fealle. Ic þé geháta, searu— searubunden. Behæ—”_

“What are you doing?”

The strange tone made Arthur glance up from the book he had been struggling to read. The snake had backed off and Tisiphone looked more confused than aggressive now. “What?” he asked, unsure what was happening.

“What are you _doing_?” Tisiphone repeated, this time she sounded incredulous and Arthur was taken aback by the sudden change of events. It was like she was scolding him for saying the wrong line of a play.

“I’m...” he trailed off. Not sure how to answer. Glancing down at Merlin, the urgency refilled him and he shook off the strange atmosphere shift. “I won’t let you hurt anyone else. _Ic bebiede fealle. Ic þé gaháta, saarubunden. Behæpse fæst. Ne un clyse!_ ”

A strange pulse went through him and he shoved his palm out forward.

But nothing happened.

When Arthur opened his eyes, the chains remained where they were and Merlin was still sickly-looking in his lap. Tisiphone was staring at him in something that looked like awe, though. 

“I can’t believe it.”

She took a step towards them, and Arthur instinctually pulled Merlin’s limp form closer. He was out of ideas on getting them out of here. His only hope was that she would leave Camelot once her thirst for vengeance had been satisfied. 

“Were you trying to use magic?”

Arthur blinked up at her, feeling the most confused that he’d felt in a series of very confusing days. “Yes?” he finally answered.

Her face twisted up like that was the most absurd thing she’d ever heard. “Why?”

Arthur looked down at Merlin, who’s breathing had gotten shallow. “Because he couldn’t, and I have to save my people.” His heart clenched at the fact that he’d failed.

“But you hate magic. Fear it with every bone in your body.”

“I was wrong,” Arthur said, and this time it came out with surety. “I’ve allowed my ignorance to blind me and used it to justify the mistakes of my father and myself.” He looked back at Merlin, hoping that, if they were going to die, these words would somehow reach him. “But I know better now, and I can never make amends for all the suffering I caused, but I want to try.” He squeezed Merlin’s hand, lowering his voice to give some semblance of privacy. “I wanted you to help me change.”

His voice broke, and he squeezed his eyes shut as the pulse beneath his fingers started to weaken.

“You are not what I thought you were.”

Arthur looked back up to find Tisiphone standing right in front of him, resolve in her expression. Hope fluttered in Arthur’s chest.

“Neither is he,” he said, gesturing towards Merlin. “He’s the most selfless, loyal man I know and the best friend anyone could ask for. Please,” he looked into her eyes, pouring everything he had into that stare. “Save him.”

She watched them for another moment before slowly nodding. She reached out a hand towards Merlin’s neck, and a snake appeared in her palm. 

Arthur caught his breath, ready to intercede, but Tisiphone held up a hand to stop him. “It’s an anti-venom. It will save his life.”

Arthur hesitated, but eventually backed off, watching nervously as the snake slipped underneath Merlin’s neckerchief and Merlin gave the slightest shudder.

Arthur pressed his finger into Merlin’s pulse-point, fearing it had been too late. His own pulse pumped loudly in his ears, but he was able to make out the strengthening heartbeat underneath his finger. 

“Thank you,” he said, eyes moist with relief. “Thank you.”

Tisiphone smiled gently, and it held none of the menace it did before. “No, thank you, young king. You’ve shown me that my time in isolation has blackened my ideals. There is no justice in killing a man for his father’s mistakes.”

Merlin let out a soft moan, and Arthur’s eyes fell to him again. “I won’t forget this, Tisiphone. I promise I will do everything in my power—”

Tisiphone held up a hand to stop him. “I believe you. My serpents are leaving the city now.” She peered at him curiously. “I’d forgotten my purpose in my vengeance, but you’ve reminded me. To a being as timeless as myself, change is unlikely and hard to imagine, but humans are constantly changing. It’s both a power and a weakness, and it’s the reason justice is needed for those who use it wrong.” 

Arthur nodded. That was certainly not the way he often thought about it, but the intertwined ideas of choice and justice were not new to him.

“I hope you use your power wisely, Arthur. If you do, you and Emrys have a bright future in front of you.”

Before Arthur could come up with a response, the room filled with the sound of flapping wings, and she was gone.

“Arthur? Why are you cradling me?”

The weak voice was the best thing Arthur had ever heard. Merlin had completely regained his color and was pushing himself up as they spoke.

Arthur grinned, helping pull his friend to his feet. “That’s what happens when you keep fainting like a damsel, Merlin. Now, let’s get you back to Gaius before it happens again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Thank you for all the kind comments. I greatly appreciate them! See you next week!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is, the ending to this story! Thank you so much to all of the support for this story! I've greatly enjoyed all of your comments and have found the Merlin fanfiction community to be so welcoming. Without further ado, enjoy!

The next week was one of recovery. When Arthur and Merlin had finally gotten to Gaius’s chambers, he was already there. He hadn’t been impressed at the way Merlin had been using his stamina potions to keep himself going, but Merlin had been too tired to really be chastised. Gaius eventually gave up and just shooed him off to his room where he fell asleep immediately.

He’d then turned towards Arthur, eyebrow raised expectantly. 

Arthur began by speaking in generalities, but when it became clear that Gaius already knew, he decided to just explain the whole situation. It was a relief to finally talk about and he found it hard to believe it had all happened in two days.

Gaius acted with the same suspicion Merlin had at first but eventually started to relax as Arthur made it clear he meant neither of them any harm. Much came out about the amulet and how Merlin’s magic differed from most magic users’. The conversation eventually switched to magic in general, both figuring that Merlin would like to be there when Arthur started asking the questions he really wanted to know.

The information Gaius gave both excited and revolted Arthur. Excited, as he could now see the many ways the kingdom could benefit from the use of magic, and revolted, as he realised all the wrong he had done to the magic community.

They talked late into the night, reminding Arthur of his teenage years when he would seek out Gaius's advice. Eventually, Arthur's eyes began to droop and Gaius shooed him off to bed as well.

When Arthur arrived the next morning, Merlin still wasn't awake, but Gaius assured him that his body was merely sleeping off the wear of the last couple of days.

Shortly after Arthur arrived, Agravaine entered, having heard that Arthur was back. He had expressed his pleasure at his safe return, but there was an unease about him that made Arthur wonder if he somehow knew about the events of the last few days.

But after looking at the way Gaius glared at him, Arthur dismissed it as the unease that anyone would feel under that stare. After all, Gaius could be quite protective of his patients and clearly didn't appreciate Agravaine barging in.

Agravaine left quickly, and before Gaius and Arthur started up a new conversation, a sleep-ruffled Merlin opened his door. Arthur couldn't help but grin at the way his hair stood up on its ends.

Merlin returned the grin, making a snide comment about Arthur's shirt being backwards.

It was nice to see Merlin looking so bright and energetic again. This was the first real chance he'd had to rest after the amulet incident and it had done him wonders.

Before long, the topic switched back to magic and, though Merlin watched nervously at first, he quickly got more engaged as the conversation progressed.

By the time Arthur left for his chambers again, his head was spinning with all the new ideas and discoveries he'd uncovered. His chest felt heavy at all the heartbreak his young manservant had endured alone, but he knew now that that was in the past. Arthur may not be able to change the laws immediately, but he had several ideas of his own on what he could do.

__________________

The next week found Arthur, Merlin, and his most loyal knights sitting at the round table. Merlin fidgeted nervously in the seat Arthur had ordered be fetched for him. He sat at Arthur's right hand, something none of the knights seemed to miss. Gwaine was grinning widely, giving no heed to the tense atmosphere the rest of the room held.

It had taken quite a bit of encouragement, but Arthur had finally convinced Merlin to tell the knights of the round table. Merlin seemed terrified that they would hate him or something equally ludicrous, but Arthur had no doubts that his men would eventually come to understand as he had. 

Clearing his throat, Arthur stood. "I've gathered you all here today as my most loyal knights. New information has come to my disposal that has helped me realise the shortcomings of Camelot's defenses. Before I continue, though, there is some crucial information that you must know. It is of utmost secrecy and you must all swear you will not reveal it to anyone outside this room."

There was a round of nodding from the knights, and Arthur's heart clenched at their obvious trust.

Looking over to Merlin, he gave a reassuring smile. "The floor is yours."

Merlin pushed himself to his feet, shoulders back, but the faintest tremble going through his body. "I have been hiding something from you all. Not from a lack of trust, but in fear of what danger it could bring down on all of us. I only hope you can forgive me and know this does not change who I am."

Arthur watched Merlin squeeze his eyes shut in trepidation, wondering how long Merlin had had this speech prepared. How many times Merlin had almost told him, but didn't.

After letting out a deep breath, Merlin opened his eyes and focused on the candles illuminating the table. _"Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan."_

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the fires floated off of the candle tops, coming to hover above Merlin's palm. The flames danced, flickering in and out and weaving between each other like a juggling act. 

No one spoke, everyone stared at the flames in varying states of disbelief.

Eventually, Merlin guided the flames back to the candles, where they rejoined their wicks and returned back to normal.

Merlin didn't look at the others, eyes flickering to Arthur with uncertainty. He gave him a reassuring smile, and they both looked to see the knights’ faces.

Arthur was surprised at how calm they all were. Elyan was the only one with clear shock on his face. Leon and Percival looked mesmerized, but not angry, and Gwaine just leaned back in his chair, large grin still on his face. 

Merlin looked more surprised than any of them, and he stuttered out, "What, is no one going to draw their swords?"

It was obviously an attempt at humor, but the fear behind it was real, and Arthur turned to see his knights’ responses.

"We already knew, mate," Gwaine said. "You and Arthur weren't exactly talking quietly in that cave a week ago, and it honestly makes a lot of sense." 

"We've had time to come to terms with it," Leon said, and there was definitely some weight to the words, but he was meeting Merlin's eye with a gentle smile.

Percival only nodded, but Elyan's shock just became more dramatic. "Am I the only one who didn't know this?" he asked incredulously.

Gwaine sent him a cocky grin. "Guess that's what happens when you're on bedrest for a few days. Things happen fast, here."

The tension in the room abated with the familiar humor, and Arthur snorted at the accuracy of Gwaine’s statement. There was always something going on, and now having talked more with Merlin, he knew that was more true than he ever could have imagined. There was always someone trying to kill him or take over the castle.

At some point, Merlin had sat down, apparently not feeling the need to elaborate, so Arthur stood back up and the knights sobered.

"It has come to my attention that magic is not the corrupting force it has been seen as in the past, but it _is_ a force that our enemies consistently use against us." He looked each of his men in the eyes, making sure they understood. "This group will be a special unit for such occasions. I have much to learn and much prejudice to untangle before any laws can be changed, but in the meantime, we will go on any quests to deal with any issues of magic. This way, Merlin will be able to use his magic freely when more than just a sword is required. This is a very dangerous thing I ask, and I completely understand if any of you decide it is too much. Any of you may choose to walk out the door right now with no judgement from any of us."

There was a moment of silence where everyone thought about what he'd said. The moment turned into minutes, though, and it soon became clear that no one was leaving.

"So," Gwaine started, clearly having come to the same conclusion. "What's our first quest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! There it is! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this. Also, now that we've reach the ending, I'd like to remind everyone that this fic has incredible art that goes along with it! Be sure to check out the [artwork](https://finem.livejournal.com/121285.html) and give my wonderful artist, [Finem](https://finem00.tumblr.com/) the love they deserve!
> 
> Okay so... some of you may have noticed that the chapter count jumped by one. While I don't want to get your hopes up (this IS the final chapter of this fic), I am excited to say that I'm planning a sequel to this fic! I'm a very slow writer and have a lot of plot building to put together before I can really get started, so I have no idea when it might be ready to post. That being said, it very likely will not be complete for a number of years, so feel free to pretend that this is the ending if that helps not leave you hanging. Otherwise, though, I will be posting a short teaser to give you an idea of what the next installment will be about later this week! If you're interested in knowing when that fic will be posted, be sure to subscribe to my page.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all again! This has been a fantastic journey and I'm both incredibly proud of how far it's come and excited for where it might go. If you have a moment, I'd love to hear your final thoughts!
> 
> With love,  
> Sakarrie <3


	9. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teaser for what's to come in the next installment!

Arthur stood still as Merlin helped him out of his armour for the day, feeling quite satisfied with how everything played out. Their conversation with the knights that morning had gone as smoothly as it could have, and it was nice knowing that he wouldn’t be the only one looking out for Merlin now.

The group had proceeded to training after the meeting, and Arthur was glad to see his knights bantering with the same spirit they always did. Even Merlin seemed to have lost most of his earlier tension.

The rest of the day had been relaxed in comparison with the prior week and a half, and Arthur had even felt like he made some reasonable headway on officially lifting the death-sentence for all sorcery. It certainly wasn’t a big step in the grand scheme of things, and he knew that removing the immediate death sentence would be the easiest task in restoring magic’s place in Camelot, but it was a step nonetheless.

Realising, he hadn’t shared the news with his manservant yet, Arthur said, “I think I convinced several of the counsel that the death penalty was unjust.”

Merlin’s fingers froze from where he was about to remove Arthur’s arm piece. “You... what?”

“The death-penalty for magic-users,” Arthur clarified slowly, unsure why his friend was reacting so strangely. He would have thought he’d be ecstatic.

Instead, the Merlin just stood very still, hands still halfway through removing Arthur’s arm piece.

Just as Arthur was about to ask what was wrong, Merlin finally started moving again. Busying himself with removing the armor, he said, “I didn’t know you were working on that.”

Arthur frowned, still not sure what to make of Merlin’s reaction. “Of course, I am. I can’t very well keep letting innocent people die, can I? Besides, magic clearly has its uses. The sooner we get to mapping out more just laws, the sooner I can lift the ban on magic.”

Merlin didn’t respond, jerkily removing the arm piece and putting it away. He started to walk behind Arthur to unbuckle his chest plate, but Arthur spun around to face him. “Merlin, what are—”

He cut off, realising that Merlin’s averted eyes were moist and his hands were trembling. “Merlin?” Arthur asked, unsure what he had done.

His manservant swallowed thickly, then lifted his gaze to Arthur’s. To Arthur’s surprise, all that he found in the look was awe and gratitude. 

“It’s finally happening,” Merlin said, voice tight. Before Arthur could come up with a good response, Merlin let out a sudden laugh and his face seemed to lose years as it broke into the biggest smile Arthur had ever seen him wear. “I can’t believe it.” 

Merlin grabbed his arm, and Arthur’s startled gaze met his manservant’s bright eyes once more. “Thank you, Arthur. You won’t regret this.” 

Arthur was still somewhat taken aback, but in lieu of all he’d learned about his friend in the past week, he could see why Merlin would be reacting this way. Brushing off his intense grip gently, Arthur smiled. “You have nothing to thank me for.”

Feeling uncomfortable with the amount of gratitude still aimed at him, Arthur turned around, and added, “Now stop dawdling and get me out of this armour. I’m going to need my rest if we’re to head out tomorrow.”

Arthur heard a small snort and a muttered, “Prat,” before his chest plate started to loosen.

Several minutes later, Arthur was changed and ready to dismiss Merlin for the night, when his friend asked, “Where did you hear about that from? I mean, a magical threat within Camelot’s borders is normally something that would generate rumors around the castle, but I hadn’t heard anything until you talked about it at the meeting this morning.”

Arthur climbed into bed, relishing in the warmth of the blankets. “It’s a rather new trouble, from what I gathered. In fact, Agravaine said it was possibly just a rumor, since people have only seen the destruction.”

Merlin didn’t reply immediately, so Arthur let his eyes fall closed. It had been a long week of recovery for both of them, and he was ready to sleep without worries about his manservant’s health.

“Arthur...”

A slight hesitancy was back in Merlin’s voice, prompting Arthur to open his eyes and look over to where he stood braced against the bed pillar. When he didn’t immediately finish his thought, Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Merlin took a deep breath and met his gaze. “We need to talk about Agravaine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there we go!! Everything is posted! Like I mentioned last chapter, this story is a LONG ways a way and barely even in the planning stages, so you probably won't be seeing more for awhile, but hopefully this teaser gets you a bit to look forward to. I do have several other Merlin ideas that I might work on in the meantime, but I know better than to gives dates before things are written. If you're interested in learning about those, I'd be honored if you subscribed!
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for joining me on this journey and all your patience along the way. Your comments have seriously boosted my spirits and I'm sure I'll be looking back at them for a long time coming. This fandom has been so welcoming, and I can't wait to share more fics with you guys!!
> 
> Many thanks again,  
> Sakarrie <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you have a moment! Also, if you happen to be an SPN fan, my TFW bang has officially been posted! (It also has extraordinary art with it. ;) )


End file.
